Souffrance éternelle
by Calliope L
Summary: En fait il y a un autre épilogue... mais j'étais pas au courant... c'est un cadeau de Ak pour moua Calliope heureuse. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez!
1. Comment une parole malheureuse peut chan...

Souffrance éternelle

Auteur : Calliope

Titre : Souffrance éternelle 1/4.

Genre : Yaoi, deathfic, vengeance, manipulation, OOC.

Source : Gundam Wing, parlotage au téléphone pour le scénario et le titre.

Paire : 1x2x1, R+1 (oui j'ai osé je sais, et vous savez que le lynchage n'est plus en vigueur là où j'habite!)

Disclaimer : Ben y sont à moa et rien qu'à moa puisque j'ai réussi à me les acheter à Carrouf'…… Ah les figurines en plastique ça compte pas? Ce sont seulement les gundams qui sont en jouet et pas les pilotes. T_T! Donc finalement ils sont pas à moa mais bientôt je les aurai, et pis je serai aussi présidente de la république tant que j'y suis et pourquoi pas la personne la plus riche du monde entier……

**Chapitre 1**: Comment une parole malheureuse peut changer une vie.

         La pluie coulait le long de son corps le laissant totalement indifférent tant il était perdu dans ses pensées, une phrase résonnant dans sa tête en boucle. « Puisque tu ne veux pas m'épouser et être ainsi heureux avec  moi, tu ne le seras jamais dans ta vie ! Fais moi confiance, j'y veillerai personnellement. » Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas cru ? Au loin il entendait déjà les sirènes qui se rapprochaient, mais il retourna bien vite à ses pensées, ressassant avec mélancolie les derniers évènements qui avaient définitivement changé sa vie.

*Flash Back*

C'était la meilleure nuit qu'il n'avait jamais passée avec lui. 

* Drrrrrrrrrriiiiiiing*

- Hmmm ! *s'étire langoureusement et sensuellement* P'tain fait chier qui est le f*** ** **** qui ose appeler aussi tôt le matin ? *regarde le réveil* Quoi ? En plus il est beaucoup plus tôt que c'que je pensais… 11h30.

*Drrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiing* 

- Que quelqu'un fasse taire cette chose, bordel de Dieu !  

- Alloh ? ……Alloh ? C'est le répondeur ! Je ne suis pas là pour le moment alors laissez un message avec vos coordonnées que nous…

_- C'est bon lâche l'affaire. Je le connais pas cœur ce répondeur pourri. A la fin c'est même plus drôle ! Alors tu peux me le passer ?_

- Et s'il vous plaît c'est pour les chiens ?

_- Je vouvoie pas la merde. Tu me le passes oui ou non ?_

- Va te faire foutre ! *raccroche le téléphone*

*Driiiiiing* *Draaaang* *Druuuuuung*

- Mais bon sang de bon soir. Que ce bruit cesse. Pour l'amour de Dieu, réponds au téléphone !

- Oui tout de suite mamour, mais lequel ?

- Le même que tout à l'heure…… groumpf

- Oki ! Allll……

_- La ferme ! C'est pas que je sois contre le fait d'aller me faire foutre avec le gars que tu viens de te taper, mais bon ! Tu me le passes ?_

- NNN…

_- Tout de suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !!!_

- C'est quoi ce pokemon ? J'ai jamais entendu une  attaque ultrason aussi puissante. Alors c'est qui ?

- Quelqu'un qui veut aaaaaaaaaaabsolument te parler.

- Prends le message et envoie la chose pendue au bout du fil péter en enfer.

- Oki !…… Il veut pas, il dort !

_- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il veut ou pas ! JE VEUX lui parler alors PASSE-LE MOI !!!_

- NON. Tu as un message à laisser avant que je raccroche ?

_- Un mess… je t'ai dit de me le passer._

- Bon j'attends le message…

_- Ok ! Dis lui de venir me retrouver au Carlton dans une heure et que s'il n'est pas là dans 30 minutes, je viens le chercher par la peau du cul._

- Ouais, je sais pas, je vais essayer de le réveiller mais je ne te garantie rien. Je pense pas qu'il aie vraiment envie de te voir.

_- Au Carlton dans ½ heure ou sinon c'est moi qui viens._

- Ok ! Ok ! Il sera là… *raccroche*

                 //Méga faille temporelle//

- Bon alors je vois bien le topo là : nous sommes dans la cathédrale Notre-Dame et je rentre par la grande porte, toute de blanc vêtue, tous les regards des quelques invités présents pour l'occasion braqués sur moi. Je m'avance lentement vers l'autel où tu m'attends le sourire aux lèvres et là je…… Heero, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- Heero ! Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter quand je parles de choses importantes.

- Choses importantes ???

- Mais ouiiiiiiii ! Notre mariage ! Enfin voyons Heero, ce n'est pas rien et ça ne s'improvise pas !

- Mariage ?!?!?! *regard-interloqué-de-la-connerie-qui-tue* Mais tu ne parlais pas à l'instant de ton enterrement ? Quand tu as évoqué le peu de personnes présentes et surtout moi en train de sourire, j'ai cru que tu faisais des plans sur ton avenir ! (qui a dit que j'avais fait une Heero con et totalement sans humour ?)

*regard-bovin-mêlé-à-celui-de-la-mort-qui-tue-bloqué-sur-vengeance-immédiate*

- Mon décès ? Mon……………décès ? Tu crois que je m'amuserais à perdre mon temps à préparer ces futilités si lointaines dans le futur ? (faut vraiment qu'elle revoit son sens des futilités !)

- Ben ça peut être que ça.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Parce que je t'avais dit et je te le redirais encore n fois pour que tu l'imprimes une fois pour toute dans le chewing-gum qui te sers de cerveau que, moi vivant, jamais je n'entretiendrais une quelconque relation avec toi, alors un mariage ! Oublie-moi tout de suite et va te jeter du haut du Golden Gate. Il faudrait être totalement désespéré pour épouser Relena Peacecraft !

- Ainsi tu le prends comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te mettre à pleurer ? Appeler ton popâ pour que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux comme à chaque fois que tu fais un de tes caprices ?

-……………………

- Mais écoute ce que je vais te dire, princesse ! On ne peut PAS forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer, et plus on insiste, plus on risque de provoquer l'effet inverse !

-……………………

- Et une dernière chose : ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai tiré de la merde une fois que je suis forcément ton ami, bien au contraire ! (oui j'ai regardé assassins !) (là il est OOC y a pas de doute ! vous avez vu comment ki kause ?)

- YUY, puisque tu ne veux pas m'épouser et être ainsi heureux avec moi, tu ne le seras jamais dans ta vie ! Fais moi confiance, j'y veillerai personnellement. Je me vengerai ! Où que tu sois, je serai toujours là derrière-toi. (Nan mais visez moi cette psychopathe) Tu as gâché ma vie à cause de la pute qui te sers de petit ami, à moi de gâcher la tienne. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite………

Une gifle partit. Elle ne cilla pas . Il quitta précipitamment l'hôtel.

- De toute façon tu t'en rendra compte par toi-même bien assez tôt……

Mais il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles prononcées.

Fin du flash Back

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'en prenne à lui ? A son Duo, sa vie, sa raison d'être, celui qui l'avait « décongelé » comme il se plaisait à le dire. C'était ça sa vengeance ? S'en prendre à Duo ?

- Plus un geste. Relevez vous lentement et éloignez-vous du corps.

Pendant ses réflexions, il n'avait pas entendu que la police était arrivée et était à présent en train d'examiner le corps. Et dire qu'il avait été LE Soldat Parfait. Le prof J devait bien se marrer de là où il était !

Sans vraiment y prendre garde, il se retrouva, menottes aux poignets, dans une cellule de la prison de la ville.

Cinq.

Ce fut le nombre de fois qu'il fut interrogé.

Cinq.

Le nombre de fois qu'il du répondre à cette question « Qu'est-il arrivé ? ».

Cinq.

Le nombre de fois qu'il répondit inlassablement la même chose, comme une litanie  « Je ne sais pas. Je revenais d'un rendez-vous et je l'ai trouvé comme ça, sous la pluie, baignant dans son sang, son corps criblé de balles ».

Cinq.

Le nombre de fois qu'il fit le trajet entre sa cellule et la salle d'interrogatoire.

Pourtant, la dernière fois fut différente des cinq premières. On ne lui posa seulement que deux questions : « Que représentais pour vous ce jeune homme ? » « _C'étais mon petit ami et nous devions bientôt nous fiancer_ », « Connaissez-vous Relena Peacecraft ? » « _Oui_ ».

Ils lui avaient ensuite expliqué clairement (pour eux) qu'un voisin avait été présent lors de « l'accident » et qu'il avait déposé son témoignage. La victime rentrait à son domicile quand une voiture s'était arrêtée à son niveau. S'en suivit un bruit de fusillade et une départ « pressé » de la dite voiture.

- Est-ce que je peux partir ? demanda faiblement un Heero visiblement abattu.

- Pas tout à fait. Melle Peacecraft est intervenu en votre faveur pour vous laver de tout soupçon et pour accélérer votre libération, à l'unique condition qu'à votre sortie de prison vous vous soumettiez à une petite visite médicale pour s'assurer de votre bonne santé et votre aptitude à reprendre une existence normale.

- Mais je vais parfaitement bien.

- Ca c'est à nous d'en juger……

TBC

Calliope : Yipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!! Je l'ai fini !! 

Ak : Rien que le chapitre ma grande, rien que le chapitre… Le jour où tu finiras une fic, les poules elles auront des quenottes et la petite souris elle viendra leur apporter des cadôôô !

Calliope : BLAFFF !!!

Ak : Aiiiiiillllleuhhhhh !! Sal*** !!!! Espèce de Pou******* !!! %$µ@# de §!ù*£ !!!

Duo : Dites les filles, quand vous aurez fini de vous lancer des mots d'amour, vous pourriez peut-être me dire pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS MOI qui crève !!!!!

Heero : Et par la même occasion, pourquoi, c'est toujours moi qui souffre ?

Relena : Snif… snif…… pouuuuquoiiiii je suis méssante avec Heero ? … snif, snif… OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! oTTT_______________TTTo 

Ak : Primo : Passk'on vous aiiiiime !! Deuxio : Passke t'es qu'une sale gosse chouniarde qui arrête pas de faire chier son monde tellement qu'on se demande pourquoi on t'a inventé dans la série !!! Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête le créateur ce jour-là ?!!

Calliope : Moi pour être plus… objective, dirons-nous, c'est passkeeeee… Duo il est trop marrant à faire crever !!!^______________^ Heero c'est passke… on peut pas te désolidariser de l'amûûûr de ta vie. Et heu… humm, humm, humm… Relena, hmmm… pour être courtoise (ça me changera tiens) nous dirons que… vu que tu es tellement conne, horripilante, … *se gratouille la tête, en manque de mots* … gnangnan, superficielle, obnubilée par Hee-chan au point que tu baves pendant des heures si on prononce son nom (Ak : tiens, on dirait ma sœur !) qu'il faut bien te donner un rôle qui permette de d'insérer, une fois dans ta vie n'est pas coutume, dans une fic.

Relena : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ak : Heero, arrête de papouiller Duo et butes-la une bonne fois pour toutes !! Elle commence à ne taper sur le système nerveux la pouffe !! 

Heero : *sort la tête de sous le tee-shirt à Duo* : Omae o korosu les filles !!!

Duo : Mééééheuhhhh, t'arrêtes pas !!!

Ak : Calli-san !!! fais quelque chooooose !!!

Calliope *sors de la cuisine la bouche pleine de Kinder délice parfum noix de coco et des gaufres à la vergeoise* Kech 'u veux. U couvre la muchique aveche es beuglement de relena. *avale la nourriture* Déjà que le volume de la sono est à fond ! Je peux vraiment pas te laisser cinq minutes avec les deux obsédés ? HEERO, DUO si vous n'arrêtez pas vos conneries dans la nano-seconde qui vient je vous jure que je vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances et que vous serez les persos principaux de tous mes death-fics jusqu'à ce que je devienne la déesse des enfers.

Ak : Méééheuh, moi je veux pas !!! Je veux continuer à les mater !!! D'ailleurs… *sort un appareil photo passkelle sait pas dessiner* Clic clic clic clic… Pis tu me diras aussi comment tu compte t'y prendre pour devenir « déesse des enfers » ? t'es une muse j'te signale !!

Calliope : Muse de la poésie épique et de l'éloquence, pour vous servir ? N'empêche que je vais révolutionner la mythologie moi !!

Ak : Calliope-Danton-Robespierre réunis sur un air de Tryo « on va faire la révolution, préparez-vous à la baston… » ……… Voyez qu'on peut se culturer en lisant des fics !! (c'est ce que j'arrête pas de répéter à mon père quand il m'engueule passke je passe mes nuits devant l'ordi)

Calliope : bon, on arrête les frais et puis c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je finisse le défi d'Asrial moi !!

Ak : Ainsi que tes … *compte sur ses orteils*… 6 fics en cours !!


	2. De Charybde en Scylla

**Titre** : Souffrance éternelle 2/4.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Yaoi (mais pas des masses), vengeance, OOC, descente en enfer.

**Source** : Gundam Wing, mon esprit de psychopathe, et l'inspi dans les cours de philo.

**Paire** : Pas vraiment dans ce chapitre… un léger R+1 (avec une Relena totalement mythomane)

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi, exceptés mes persos à moi, c'est à dire les deux infirmiers/ambulanciers Vinz et Florent ainsi que le Docteur Schatz.

En fait comme c'est mon anniversaire dans ***compte sur ses doigts utilise les règles de divisibilités et les congruences de nombres apprises en spé maths*** exactement 15 jours, et j'ai négocié avec leur proprio pour qu'il me les loue et que si je les lui abîme je peux les garder !

Les g-boys : On va souffrir ééééééééééénormément.

Calliope : Mais non… si peu… car c'est pas vrai. TTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTT !!!

G-boys : Ouf !

Calliope : Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir !

G-boys : Gloups !

Heero & Duo ***en mode hyper sourdine*** : On veut bien souffrir comme dans **Le soldat en Mousse** !

Calliope : J'ai entendu et sache Duo que tu fais très mal le mort, donc boucle-là !

**Pitite note** : Entre // et en italique ce sont les pensées de notre bon vieux Heero.

ET maintenant l'histoire !

**Chapitre 2** : De Charybde en Scylla.

// _Ça ce sera à nous d'en juger._ // 

Ces mots résonnaient à ses oreilles comme l'annonce de la présence d'un bombe à retardement.

Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier pour eux ?

Quelles pouvaient être les conditions de Relena ?

Dans quel merdier était-il en train de se fourrer ?

         Un bruit de sirène au loin.

Heero leva un sourcil.

_// Une ambulance ? //_

_// Quelqu'un est blessé ? //_

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

- Allez gamin, c'est l'heure !

- L'heure de ?

- De passer ton examen d'aptitude à vivre.

- Ah. Il ne devait pas avoir lieu ici ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Melle Peacecraft a insisté pour qu'il soit pratiqué par un expert de sa connaissance, et en qui elle accorde une confiance aveugle, dans un établissement beaucoup plus… spécialisé.

- Ah bon.   

- Tu viens ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non. Ne nous rends pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Je vous suis.

Heero se leva, précédant le garde venu le chercher. 

Ils se rendirent tous deux à l'extérieur du commissariat. Heero remarqua 1) Qu'il faisait nuit 2) que l'ambulance était garée devant le commissariat 3) que les deux infirmiers postés à côté d'elle semblaient l'attendre lui, une camisole de force au bras et un sourire de croque-mitaine sur le visage.

// _Putain, je sens venir gros comme un gundam que je vais vraiment en prendre plein la gueule. J'aurais dû resté couché ce matin ! Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé ! Oh, Duo, mon ange de la mort, aide-moi à passer cette épreuve. _//

         Le voyage se passa sans encombres dans un silence mortuaire, quelque fois troublé par les renâclements de l'un des infirmiers, Vinz, un grand blond pétasse taillé comme une figurine Action man[1]. Par précaution, Heero s'était vu passer la camisole de force et administrer une double dose de tranquillisants, le plongeant ainsi dans un état semi-comateux. Il en fut en partie tiré par la voix extrêmement virile de l'autre infirmier, le chauffeur, lui sommant de les suivre sans anicroche. Ce dernier, un jeune italien d'environ la vingtaine avec la carrure d'un déménageur et se prénommant Florent[2], voyant que malgré tous ses efforts Heero ne pouvait guère bouger, il le mit sur son dos[3] et pénétra dans l'établissement qui se dressait derrière eux, Vinz à sa suite.

         Rivalisant avec la lune pleine, le centre hospitalier s'élevait dans la nuit noire, pareil à un camp de concentration. Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un immense parc bordé par des clôtures en barbelés électrifiés d'environ 3 mètres de haut[4].

         // _Cette  pouffiasse a bien préparé son coup ! Dans les summums de sa connerie elle a réussi à trouver le seul type d'établissement pour lequel on ne m'a pas formé à l'évasion_[5]_. J m'avait pourtant bien dit les dangers qu'il y a à avoir des" amis " connaissant tout de vous ou pouvant l'apprendre facilement. Et après ce petit aperçu de l'enfer dans lequel je vais m'engouffrer, j'appréhende vivement le sort que le " médecin " de sa connaissance va me réserver ! //_.

         Florent déposa sur le sofa du " bureau " du docteur Schatz[6] un Heero émergeant d'une longue léthargie. Il en sortit totalement au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître un petit homme trapu, aux cheveux noirs se faisant rare sur le sommet du crâne[7], et portant une blouse blanche où était accroché un badge renseignant sur nom… " Docteur Schatz, psychiatrie ". Il était tellement concentré sur ce mot qu'il ne vit pas immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul. Le " Bonjour jeune homme " le ramena à la réalité, et là, il eut une vision d'horreur[8] : Relena se tenait à côté du docteur, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille tout en le regardant, lui, avec une lueur effrayante dans les yeux et arborant l'air de Duo en mode Shinigami. Et avec tout ça il n'avait même pas essayé de lire sur ses lèvres pour savoir ce qu'elle manigançait[9]. Le temps qu'il ressorte de ses pensées, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision.

- Bon je me présente, je suis le docteur Schatz. Je vais vous suivre durant votre " séjour ici ".

- ……

- Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, vous êtes ici pour un examen au terme duquel je déterminerai si vous êtes apte ou non à reprendre une existence " normale ", et, dans le cas contraire, à rester un peu plus longtemps dans ce " centre de réhabilitation ".

- _// Centre de réhabilitation mon cul ! Ch'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme le sentiment que je suis ici pour la vie des rats !_ //

- Je vais vous expliquer la teneur du programme de réinsertion…

- _// A l'entendre on penserait que je suis un délinquant juvénile… _//

- … vous serez donc " étudié " pendant une période d'essai où vous serez libre de tout mouvement dans l'enceinte du centre et au bout de laquelle sera déterminé le programme de la première phase du traitement…

- // _On dirait qu'il me considère comme un animal de laboratoire… il a dû suivre un entraînement spécial avec J, c'est pas possible autrement… ou comme un produit avarié qu'il faut recycler. _//

- Puisque nous en avons fini, Florent va vous montrer votre " suite ".

- Je peux poser une question ?

- Oui bien sûr, allez-y.

- Aurais-je droit à des visites ?

- Seules les visites de Melle Peacecraft sont autorisées – vu qu'elle n'a pas tenu à ce que vos " amis " soient mis au courant de votre situation.

- Merci. Au revoir docteur.

@@@@@@@@@

         Heero observait le plafond depuis bientôt une heure, découragé de ne pas avoir pu trouver la moindre caméra[10]. A dire vrai, la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait ne changeait pas des chambres qu'il occupait dans la plupart de leurs planques. _// Comme les autres me manquent ! //_. Les murs étaient nus et d'un blanc immaculé, au point qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas avoir de migraine en les regardant. Seul le plafond était grisâtre. La pièce n'était pas grand luxe… un bureau et une chaise, une table de chevet, un lit et une fenêtre donnant sur la partie sud du parc. En regardant dehors, on pouvait voir des animaux folâtrer en " toute liberté " et les quelques patients s'y promener. // _Je suis sûr que ce lieu aurait plu aux autres_[11]_, surtout à Wufei et à Duo… Wufei pour la beauté et la sérénité que ce lieu possède, et Duo pour l'espace *micro ch'tit sourire*_ //. Ce sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il avait fleuri, suite à cette heureuse pensée, et laissa place à un regard mélancolique. Il sombra bientôt dans un sommeil où il revivait les heureux moments qu'il avait passé durant ces deux années de guerre[12].

@@@@@@@@@

- Alors c'est bien compris docteur ?

- Oui, j'ai bien saisi votre projet mademoiselle Peacecraft, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis foncièrement contre ce genre de pratique[13].

- Cela m'est égal ! Je pense vous payer suffisamment cher pour que vous outrepassiez vos états d'âme !

- Veuillez pardonner mon insolence mademoiselle.

- Bon. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, mais j'ai comme qui dirait un patient à aller visiter.

@@@@@@@@@

BLAM ! *bruit de porte qui s'ouvre*

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero ! Mon amûûûûûûûûr ! Comment tu vas ? Je savais que tu ne survivrais pas à mon absence ! Comme tu as dû t'ennuyer de moi ! Je suis sûre que j'occupais toutes tes pensées depuis que tu es parti de l'hôtel. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir de la sorte ? Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, comme rencontrer ces dangereux criminels qui te servaient d' "amis " autrefois. D'ailleurs je trouve que c'est ignoble de leur part de t'avoir tourné le dos dans cette période difficile que tu traverses ! Si…

- Mais bon sang Relena ! Tu vas la fermer un peu ta gueule ? Tu ne vois pas que mon problème, c'est TOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu trimballes ma pauv' fille ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de rêver un peu ! Grandis, merde ! On dirait une femelle en chaleur (pardon pour les femelles) ! C'est toi qui est ignoble ! Comment peux-tu parler d'eux de la sorte alors que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de mieux les connaître ? Partir de cet hôtel a été la plus sage décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie et …

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Tu te trompes. Ça a été la pire décision de toute ta vie[14]. Je savais que tu manquais totalement de discernement, mais à ce point là ! Sache que, pour ta gouverne, en me rembarrant et en quittant l'hôtel, tu as signé l'arrêt de mort de ta chose de petit ami.

- …

- Hé oui ! Mon tueur à gage attendait devant chez toi et écoutait toute notre conversation[15]. Il devait, dans le cas où tu aurais refusé ma proposition, simuler une fusillade et…

- SALE PUTE ! TU AVAIS TOUT ORCHESTRÉ DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! Et je suis sûr que ma réponse n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et que tu avais décidé de le tuer en espérant que je tombe dans tes bras par la suite !

- En fait tu n'es pas si con que ça. Tu n'étais pas pilote de gundam pour rien !

- Sale…

- Ta ta ta, tu radotes mon cher. Tu ne te rappelles plus de ce que je t'avais dit ? Je t'avais dit que si tu refusais de m'épouser je te ferais souffrir éternellement . Et je jure devant Dieu que je tiendrais parole. Je ne te laisserais aucun répit durant ton séjour ici et ta vie deviendra un vrai calvaire…

- Casse-toi ! Je vais te tuer espèce de sale pouffiasse ! Je jure que je vais le faire !

- Mais tu resteras enfermé à vie si tu fais une chose pareille.

- Oui, mais je serais au moins ici pour une bonne chose[16] et non pas parce qu'une sale gosse de riche a fait un caprice ! MAINTENANT SORS D'ICI OU JE TE TUUUUUUUUUUUUUE !!!!

Et là, tout s'enchaîna rapidement, au point que Heero ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Dès que Relena était partie en courant de la chambre, Florent et Vinz étaient apparus, lui avaient passé la camisole et l'avaient entraîné dans une partie de l'hôpital qui lui était encore inconnue à ce jour[17]. Il avait été balancé par Vinz sans ménagement, sous le regard désapprobateur de Florent, dans une pièce sombre aux murs quasiment noirs et dont la seule source de lumière était une minuscule meurtrière placée très haut dans un coin. //_ Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe, parce que sinon ma santé mentale en aurait pris un sacré coup ! Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, j'aurai au moins un allié, à l'occasion…//._

Heero s'endormit, sous le coup du stress de la journée, pour un sommeil sans rêve.

         Une ombre le regarda faire sans pouvoir s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Si Heero n'avait pas " senti " sa présence, alors la situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord. Mais la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de veiller sur lui pendant son sommeil[18].

- TBC -

1er Octobre 2002.

  


Calliope : Et voici un nouveau volet achevé !

Akasha : Pas trop tôt ! T'aurais pu aller plus vite, on a 4h de philo par semaine.

Calliope : Excuse-moi, mais j'essaie de suivre les cours, moi au moins… Pas comme certaines !!!

Wufei, Quatre et Trowa : C'est quand qu'on va apparaître dans le fic ?

Calliope : -_-°… Vous savez pas lire ? Vous y êtes.

Les mêmes : On voit nos noms nulle part.

Calliope : Et les « autres », c'est qui à votre avis ? Et puis Wufei est cité.

Akasha : Calliope et sa bonne foi habituelle.

Calliope : Ça veut dire quoi ?… Bon passons.

Heero : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Calliope : De koi k'tu kauses ?

Akasha : A ton avis ?

Heero : Mais on dirait que je suis un gosse de 15 ans qui n'aurait jamais suivi un entraînement de J !

Calliope : Bah koi ? C'est pas ce que t'es ?

Heero : *regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-l'autrice-d'un-coup-et-qui-la-fait-souffrir-par-la-même-occasion*

            _Ak prend une photo pour son album_

Calliope : Tiens je le connaissais pas celui-là ! Il sort d'où ?

Ak *prof de comportement de bishônen torturé* : Combinaison du classique regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et du regard-du-omae-o-korosu-en-souffrance.

Calliope : Merci pour le renseignement !

Heero : Omae o korosu !

Calliope : Cause toujours tu m'intéresses ! Mais si tu lis le disclaimer, tu verras marqué OOC !!!!

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo : S'il pouvait le rester plus longtemps.

Duo : Au fait mon adorable Calliope…

Calliope : Ô_o ?????

Ak : Lèche cul !

Duo : C'est qui à la fin et pourquoi il aide pas Hee-chan ?

Calliope : Je ne spoilierai pas et si on t'le demande, et bien, tu dis que tu sais pas !

Duo : Mais je le sais pas !

Calliope : C'est bien tu apprends vite ! ^o^… Et allez vous coucher, Heero et toi, vous avez besoin de vous reposer…

Ak : Se reposer éternellement ! Telle que je la connais…

Calliope : Même pas vrai, d'aboreuh… et pis Duo l'est déjà mourut !

  


* * *

[1]  Dans le genre de Vinz, dans Les incroyables pouvoirs d'Alex.

[2]  *Bave-Bave*. Ce perso est © moi donc celui qui y touche y va voir. Pour l'inventer j'ai pas eu trop de mal puisque j'avais un modèle très ressemblant, sauf pour la voix qui est vraiment virile !

[3]  De façon peu cavalière il faut l'avouer !

[4] Pour le décor, il faut s'en prendre à mon prof d'histoire qui m'a traumatisée avec son film sur les camps de concentration/extermination et surtout avec les cadavres qui se faisaient pousser avec un tracto-pelle !

[5] Preuve qu'elle est pas si conne qu'on le pensait…. Ou bien est-ce seulement parce qu'il est IMPOSSIBLE de s'enfuir de ce genre d'établissement, même avec le meilleur entraînement possible !

[6] Ce perso aussi est à moi mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez le prendre, mais vous le gardez… à vos risques et périls (bah quoi c'est mon prof de philo ainsi que celui de Akasha. Qui a dit que la philo ça servait à rien en S ?)

[7] On dirait plus un maçon qu'autre chose !

[8] Son spandex était troué *bave* et dévoilait ainsi ce qu'il cachait depuis tant de temps : un caleçon avec des portraits d'une Relena aguicheuse *Calliope qui fuit en courant vers le chiotte le plus proche pour aller gerber ses endives braisées*

[9] Et bien on dirait que ça se relâche tout ça. Je vais le dire à J !!! Heero : Oh met-la en veilleuse, tout le monde serait déstabilisé en voyant Relena avec cette tête. Calliope : En voyant sa tête tout court… et puis te cherches pas d'excuses bidons !

[10] Et oui, elles steak haché ! G-boys & Akasha : c'est nul ! Calliope : oui je sais ! :Ь

[11] Si on fait abstraction de la clôture en  barbelés électrifiés et de l'aspect " camp de concentration " en pleine nuit !

[12] A quelque chose près… je dois pas me tromper de beaucoup. On va dire que ça se passe après Endless Waltz.

[13] En fait le médecin il est pas aussi méchant que l'on pensait au départ ! Il manque de discernement le petit Heero. Heero : Oh la ramène pas tout le temps, tu fais chier le lecteur ! Calliope : C'est même pas vrai, d'aboreuh ! Mais dîtes le lui, vous !

[14] Moi je croyais que c'était de l'avoir laissée an vie dès le 2°épisode ????? On m'aurait donc menti… Duo ! Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais ? Duo : J'ai pas menti, j'ai juste déformé la vérité à mon avantage. C'est mal ?

Calliope : -_- °

[15] Il a dû bien se marrer, vu ce qu'elle s'est pris dans la gueule !

[16] Merci à Tipitina pour son idée ! Je l'aurais bien eue moi-même mais j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le sujet avec elle à côté de moi en philo !

[17] N'oublions tout de même pas que c'est Heero donc que oui, il a pu visiter tout l'établissement en l'espace de quelques heures! Surtout pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper…… mais y en a pas!!!!! ^_^!

[18] Alors vous avez deviner qui c'est l'ombre ? Non ? C'est pourtant facile. Ben faudra attendre que je daigne écrire le chapitre 3 pour peut-être connaître la réponse…


	3. Ca ne s’améliore toujours pas ?

**Titre** : Souffrance éternelle 3/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope

**Genre** : Sérieux, yaoi ?, OOC (nan mais où est-ce que vous avez vu qu'Heero parlait autant ? A un étranger en plus !), manipulation…

**Série** : L'hôpital des cœurs brisés… euh non, Gundam Wing chez Pierrefeu[1].

**Disclaimer** : Ne sont pas à moi. Je possède Vinz (mais je le regrette, pourtant me fallait bien un messant dans l'histoire à part la Réléconasse), Florent (*bave bave*), le docteur Schatz et l'ombre tant qu'elle n'est pas nommée ou reconnue. Si vous voulez je vous vends Relena. Son proprio me l'a refilée et je ne sais plus quoi faire d'elle. J'ai bien essayé de la foutre à la rue, mais dès qu'elle a posé un pied dehors, toutes les maisons dans un rayon de 5 km se sont fissurées et les plus proches ont même explosé. En plus j'ai un procès au cul de la part du Ministère de l'environnement car sont parfum a éliminé la couche d'ozone dans sa quasi totalité (sauf la partie au-dessus de ma maison qui est munie d'un dispositif anti-présence-Réléconasse !)

**Pitite note** : Toute les plaintes doivent être faites par commentaire ! J'espère aussi ne pas me faire trucider pour le contenu de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre trois**** : Ça ne s'améliore toujours pas ?**

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce sombre, n'ayant droit qu'à un repas par jour, donné avec enthousiasme par Vinz, et à la visite de Relena qui n'osait pas rentrer dans la pièce.

Ainsi c'est ce qu'il lui fallait subir juste pour avoir eu le malheur de proférer des menaces de mort sur "la Précieuse".

« Je trouve ces sentences bien énormes et expéditives pour pas grand chose ! Et dire qu'ils sont censés me redonner goût à la vie. Il est beau leur foutu programme de réinsertion sociale ! Je dirais plutôt un programme de réinsertion chez le Père Lachaise[2] ! ou chez Pierrefeu au choix. Mais bon, au moins la conasse de service en vient pas me pomper l'air, c'est à peine si sa présence derrière la porte me dérange. Pourtant je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais tenir dans cette guerre d'usure… comme si tout de que m'avait appris le doc J sur la manière d'annihiler les effets d'une torture psychologique avait disparu avec Duo. Et en plus, je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet hôpital. »

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir qui se rapproche. Une clé qui fouille dans la serrure. La porte qui s'ouvre. La lumière et l'air "pur" qui rentre par la même occasion.

- Heero ?

Le sus-nommé mis un certain temps avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la vivacité de l'éclairage artificiel et qu'il puisse reconnaître son interlocuteur.

- Florent ?

- Allez mon gars, tu peux enfin réintégrer tes quartiers.

- Oh le nombril du monde a enfin cessé ses crises de capricite aiguë ?

- Le… oh non pas du tout, mais le docteur Schatz pense que ce n'est pas t'enfermer et de te sous-alimenter qui te fera oublier tes pulsions[3], disons, normales ou compréhensibles.

- Bon let's go[4], alors !

Heero suivit Florent en claudiquant légèrement, suite à un minime atrophie de ses muscles due au manque d'exercices physiques, en louant le ciel de lui avoir octroyé un adjuvant dans son "malheur". Il arriva à sa chambre et avec l'aide du beeeeeeeeeeel infirmier, il s'allongea sur son lit et se prépara pour un sommeil sans cauchemars[5] et censé être réparateur.

- Je vais te laisser tranquille pour que tu puisses te reposer. Dès que tu seras réveillé, sonne-moi et je viendrais t'apporter un repas digne de ce nom.

- Merci beaucoup…

Sur ces dernières paroles il s'effondra comme une masse[6] en même temps que la porte se refermait.

@@@@@@@@@@

         Heero se réveilla brusquement, se demandant où il pouvait bien être, vu que la pièce où il se trouvait était baignée par le soleil[7]. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors, de même que les paroles de Florent. Il se décida, après quelques hésitations à le sonner, cédant à la forte demande de son estomac.

- Salut Heero ! Bien dormi ?

- Moui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça.

- Bon voilà ton p'tit déj/déj ! Ça aussi ça doit faire longtemps que tu n'en a pas eu un !

- C'est vrai ! Merci.

Florent restait à observer Heero tandis qu'il se sustentait et récupéra le plateau quand il eut fini. Puis il le laissa se reposer encore un peu.

Quand il fut sorti Heero s'autorisa un petit sourire. « Il est vraiment charmant ce Florent, et attentionné , ce serait presque le petit ami idéal si seulement, si seulement… »

- Bonjour jeune homme !

- Oh docteur, vous m'avez surpris !

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous votre séjour parmi nous ?

- Peuh ! Vous voulez vraiment avoir une réponse ?

- Je vois. Vous avez passé la première phase du programme avec brio.

- La. Première. Phase. Du. Programme ?

- Ben oui ! Vous croyez vraiment que nous vous avions enfermé juste pour avoir menacé la £$¤%§µ@ de Peacecraft ? Bien au contraire.

- Et il me reste combien de temps.

- Vu comme c'est parti…

- La poufiasse de service fait encore pression pour que je devienne pensionnaire à vie ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une vision possible de la chose.

- Et vous venez pour ?

- Examens de routine.

- ……

Heero se leva et suivit le docteur dans la salle d'examens, bien qu'il ne sache déjà à quoi il s'exposait : un interrogatoire complet avec un détecteur-si-vous-dites-la-vérité-ou-bien-si-vous-dites-ce-que-l'on-veut-vous-entendre-dire-pour-que-vous-puissiez-sortir-de-l'hôpital-plus-vite-que-les-autres-d'aboreuh[8] avec falsification des résultats à la clé[9]… la routine quoi !

         Au terme de ces examens, Heero fut reconduit à sa chambre par Florent, à moitié inconscient, suite à la dureté de l'épreuve, et tomba comme une masse.

         Une ombre, la même que depuis quelques temps, l'observait à la dérobée. « Il va falloir que j'intervienne. Le temps est venu que tout cette comédie cesse… »

- TBC - 

23 Octobre 2002.

_Mais qui est-donc cette mystérieuse ombre ? Que va-t-elle entreprendre ? Que va-t-il advenir de Heero ? Relena deviendra-t-elle intelligente ?_

_Pour le savoir ne ratez pas le prochain épisode des digimons !_

Hem… plantage de série monstre mais voulu scénaristiquement. Donnez vos préférences sur les couples (voulez vous un Florent+Heero ?) et l'identité de cette mystérieuse ombre avec un ch'tit commentaire ! En plus ça prends que quelques secondes !

Calliope : Oh joie ! Mon premier chapitre que je boucle en l'espace de quelques jours !

Ak : Tu ferais mieux d'écouter en cours.

Calliope : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi (heureusement). Ce chapitre je l'ai pas fait en cours… enfin si peut-être un petit peu mais on faisait un débat en philo (le sujet : quelles sont les limites de la liberté sexuelle ?).

Ak *très très sceptique* : On te croit.

Duo : TT__TT.

Calliope : Duo-chou, ça va ?

Duo : Je te hais. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Calliope : Oh le camion de pompier, tu la mets en veilleuse ta sirène d'alarme.

Relena *toujours à l'ouest pour pas changer* : La sirène est présente pour vous servir.

*****PAN***

Calliope : Merci Ak. Ça fait du bien à mes nenoeils !

Ak *shooté au doujin 1x2* : De rien. C'est mon job… je suis une… Relenabuster. *et prend ça très au sérieux en plus*

Duo : Hey, vous avez pas l'impression de m'oublier un peu, là ? Je suis au bord du suicide et vous vous amusez à faire des jeux de mots pourris.

Calliope : Tu t'en remettras. Et puis de toute façon tu ne peux pas te suicider.

Duo : Et pourquoi ?

Calliope : Parce que…

Ak : … tu es mort au début du fic, andouille ! T'as déjà vu un fantôme se suicider ?!

Duo : Elle a pas tort…

Ak : Au fait pourquoi tu chialais tout à l'heure ?

Duo : Calliope elle a macqué mon nHeero avec Florent. T_T. Et puis qui c'est l'ombre qui n'arrête pas de le matter sous toutes les coutures ?

Ak *marmonne dans sa barbe* : C'est un voyeur…

Calliope * qui horrrrrrrrrreur qu'on lui coupe la parole* : Puisque Ak aime tellement parler, demande lui à elle ! *_part dans la cuisine et claque la porte*_

Ak : Ben voilà, elle boude ! Rahlala les mioches ! Sinon je sais pas, Florent ? Je le vois bien matter Heero pendant qu'il dort.

Duo : Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi énervée ? Elle a ses… humpf. Aïe ! Ak ça fait maleuh !

Ak : Nan mais t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? euh y a pas de « ou quoi » en fait. Tu devrais parler encore plus fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre !

Duo : Mais pourquoi elle est énervée ?

Ak *secoue la tête en signe de profonde désolation devant le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux* : L'est con, mais l'est qu'on quand il s'y met !

Duo : Mais pourquoi elle est énervée, enfin ?

*****BOING*****

Calliope *en mode orangina rouge* : Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarce queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !   Au fait Ak, t'aurais pas vu passer ma sauteuse ( pour renseignements, c'est une poêle format familial, de préférence en fonte et quoi est très lourde)

Ak : -_-° (+libellule format maxi avec 50% gratuit !). Hey Calliope, Pourquoi t'as changé le chapitre ? Devais y avoir autre chose dedans !

Calliope : Je sais mais vu comme c'était parti, je ne pouvais plus mettre les éléments que je voulais, donc ce sera au chapitre 4, ce qui fait qu'il n'y aura pas quatre chapitres en tout, mais cinq ou six et un épilogue si les lecteurs sont gentils et laissent des commentaires. Au fait tu n'aurais pas vu Heero ?

Ak : Nan, pourquoi ?

Calliope : Pour l'anniversaire de sa capture par moi, je lui ai acheté une nouvelle camisole avec un Gundam Wing Zero Custom brodé dessus. Je voulais voir comment ça lui irait !

Ak : Tu changeras pas, hein ?

Calliope : Non je suis bien comme ça ! Pas vrai ?

Ak : C'est toi qui le dis *Calliope fronce les sourcils, mauvais signe* et pour éviter toute effusion de sang, on baisse le rideau !

  


* * *

[1] Notons que Pierrefeu est une magnifique petite ville dans le Var que surplombe un… hôpital psychiatrique ! Mais oui ! Et quand on parle de Pierrefeu, c'est surtout par rapport à cet hôpital !

[2] Pour ceux qui le savent pas, c'est un cimetière.

[3] Comme me l'a gentiment fait remarqué Akasha ce mot peu laisser sous entendre plein de choses trèèèèèèèèèès vilaine donc je précises que ce sont des **PULSIONS MEURTRIÈRES** et pas autre chose !

[4] Cela vous laisse bien imaginer le temps qu'il a dû passer avec Duo !

[5] Ça va être dur de lui faire oublier Relena !

[6] Il a pas beaucoup dormi durant une semaine car la pétasse a jugé bon de faire le pied de grue devant sa cellule, sûre que de sentir sa présence l'empêcherait de trouver le repos… et elle a pas eu tort, bien qu'il pense le contraire !

[7] Il en aux alentours de midi, vu que ça chambre est exposée au Sud (si je me souviens bien).

[8] Ce détecteur est ©Calliope, ça ne peut être que ça vu le nom à rallonge. Comme je voulais mettre un détecteur de mensonges banal et qu'Akasha m'a gentiment fait remarqué que ça ne servait à rien, j'ai dû changer !

[9] pour être bien sûr que vous ne sortiez jamais !


	4. Alors là, je comprends plus rien!

**Titre** : Souffrance éternelle 4/?

**Auteur** : Calliope qui torture un peu moins Heero (mais pas dans ce chapitre à mon avis)

**Genre** : Surprise, cauchemars, déviage, OOC, yaoi ????

**Couple** : Surprise…… je laisse libre cours à votre imagination (pourvu que ça donne ce que je veux que ça donne !)

**Base** : Toujours Heero chez Pierrefeu, euh peut-être aussi du Gundam Wing et mes cours de philo sans qui vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : Sont à moi Florent, Vinz et le docteur Schatz (mais les deux derniers ne sont pas dans le chapitre). Les G-boys sont à moi… si si je vous jure, je les ai acheté… quand j'ai acheté les mangas -_-°°° (et d'ailleurs y a le manga Gundam Wing Endless Waltz qui sort normalement en décembre *saute partout de joie et s'arrête quand elle se rend compte qu'elle est à sec et qu'elle doit acheter aussi le volume 2 de Lythis, le prochain volume de Marmelade Boy et de Fruit Basket*)

**Pitite note toute courte** : Tipitina-copine-de-mouéh m'a dit que ce chapitre était un peu dur à comprendre elle a pas tout à fait tort). Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne saisissez pas le pourquoi du comment, ça devrait être dans le chapitre 5 que je dois encore écrire. Mais si vous voulez vraiment des petites précisions, mailez moi à mrie10@hotmail.com et je vous répondrais.

Sinon, les @ ce sont les gros trous temporels où les changements de lieu. En police Papyrus, c'est la lettre.

Maintenant, bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 4 : Alors là, je comprends plus rien !**

         Heero s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Ce rêve lui avait paru si… réel ! Comme si la présence qu'il sentait autour de lui l'accompagnait dans cette terrible épreuve qu'il traversait. Et il avait le sentiment que cette présence lui était familière… si familière. « Ça y est, je suis bon à enfermer… euh je suis déjà enfermé. Faut que je sorte de là sinon je vais vraiment devenir dingo ! ». Il tenta de se recoucher pour terminer sa nuit[1] quand il aperçut la feuille pliée qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Il hésita avant de la prendre, ne sachant vraiment pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu la déposer aussi près de lui sans que ça ne le réveille. Quand il la prit enfin, après moult remises en question existentielles, il hésita encore avant de l'ouvrir[2]. « Et si les caméras étaient branchées et qu'ils me voyaient lire cette feuille, ils me la prendraient à coup sûr. Florent m'a indiqué à peu près où elles étaient situées dans la chambre et qu'elles ne fonctionnaient pas la nuit mais il serait probable qu'il fasse exception aujourd'hui… et que… oh et puis merde ! ». Heero ouvrit la feuille et commença à la lire.

« Cher Heero,

Je ne perdrais pas le peu de temps qu'il m'est accordé en banalités. Je dirais même que je vais aller droit au but. Si on m'a permis de prendre contact avec toi, c'est pour accomplir une « mission ». C'est sans doute difficile à concevoir de ton point de vue, mais tout le monde ici s'inquiète pour toi. Enfin si je dis tout le monde, ce serait plutôt mes chefs… et moi. Ils pensent que ta place n'est pas ici : la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves est totalement injuste et il est impensable que tu te complaises dans l'état actuel des choses[3]. Toi le rebelle, il faut que tu te révoltes et que tu retrouves ta liberté d'action ! Ta tâche en ce bas monde n'est pas encore achevée et beaucoup de personnes comptent encore sur toi ! Je reviendrais plus tard pour éclaircir mes propos.

Love, Duo[4]»

Heero était effondré. Les derniers mots qu'il avait lu, surtout l'identité de l'auteur de cette lettre, avait fait sauter la dernière barrière qui retenait ses larmes, des larmes silencieuses et qu'il ne sentait même pas couler. « Duo ?! Mais c'est impossible, il est mort. Je le sais, il a rendu son dernier soupir dans mes bras… après un ultime baiser. Alors comment se fait-il que… ? Aiiiiie. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à penser…. Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ?[5] Que… ». Heero retomba inconscient dans son lit. Si un des infirmiers était entré dans sa chambre, il n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'Heero s'était réveillé… ni qu'il avait reçu une lettre, qui s'était évaporée comme par magie.

@@@@@@@@@

- C'est bien compris Heero ? Heero ?

- Tu disais ?

- Tu m'écoutes jamaieuh !

- Désolé, l'habitude .

- Très très drôle… mais là c'est super important !

- Je t'observais. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, si ce n'est…

- L'heure n'est pas aux futilités[6] ! Je vais donc reprendre. Je disais qu'il faut que tu trouves ABSOLUMENT un moyen de quitter cet asile tellementpleindefousmêmequemoij'auraisrefuséd'yvenirmêmepourunesimplevisite à tout prix. Et je pense que tu as au moins une personne sur qui compter dans la place. Il faut que tu la trouves et que tu la convainques de t'aider.

- Je sais, ça fait deux fois que tu me le dis.

- Nani ? Maismaismais tu viens de me dire que tu n'écoutais pas ! *mode outragé*

- J'ai menti !

- Mais…

- Continue de parler, j'adore tellement entendre ta voix[7] !

- Heero ! *poings sur les hanches et mine renfrognée… ça va saigner*

- En plus avec cette nouvelle tonalité, ça m'fais encore plus fondre ! On dirais que tu as une voix de…

- Heeroooooooooo ! Ninmu…

- Ryukai. J'ai déjà trouvé la personne à qui tu faisais référence tout à l'heure. Je vais de ce pas lui parler. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Et toi tu restes ici, j'aurais quelques petites question à te poser à mon retour.

- Okaaay ! Mais bouge-toi ! J'ai une pizza dans le four !

Heero sortit en courant de la pièce.

- Ah la la ! Je suis vraiment doué dans son dressage ! Suffit de dire un mot et clac il obéit ! ^_^ ![8], s'auto félicita son _"_invité" dès que le japonais eut quitté la pièce.

@@@@@@@@@

- Alors Florent ?

- Oui je crois que ça devrait être possible, bien que de rechercher tes anciens compagnons d'arme ne devrait pas être de la plus grande facilité !

- Tu n'as qu'à te servir de ma messagerie, ils sauront…

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai tous les atouts dans ma main pour les retrouver facilement.

- Nani ?

- C'est un secret. Bon faut que j'm'active… j'dois encore trimballer deux vioques et rapidos si je veux pouvoir voir mon contact ce soir. Allez, biz mon chou et fais pas de bêtises ! 

- Mais Flo…

Florent avait déjà tourné au fond du couloir, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase et n'entendant même pas le début, tellement il s'était éloigné vite. « Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est impossible de les retrouver facilement à moins d'être intimement lié avec eux. Et si… oh et puis c'est pas mon problème, tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il les retrouve vite et qu'il leur transmette mon message. »[9]

Heero retourna dans sa chambre, espérant que Duo serait encore là[10] et qu'il répondrait à ses questions, surtout celle commençant par "Comment se fait-il que ?".

@@@@@@@@@

- Duo je … ! « Oh, il dort. Il est so Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ![11] »

Heero s'allongea auprès de la forme endormie et plongea immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur pour la première fois depuis son incarcération. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps de lui demander des explications le lendemain matin, ou pendant la nuit.

@@@@@@@@@

La nuit.

Une chambre d'hôpital.

Ce ne sont pas deux corps qui s'y sont unis, mais deux âmes. Deux âmes qui n'ont plus fait qu'une. Elles se sont séparées laissant deux sentiments : plénitude et vide. Mais dans ce vide on ne ressent pas de regrets, contrairement à ceux qui couvent dans la plénitude[12].

« Il faut que tu avances et que tu m'oublies, car ce que tu es devenu me renvoie une image qui me transperce le cœur. Redeviens le Heero que je connaissais, qui suivait uniquement ce que sa conscience lui dictait. Il faut que tu retrouves ce feu qui brûlait en toi. Cette petite flamme que tu m'as offerte en même temps que ton amour, je te la rends pour que tu puisses de nouveau l'offrir à quelqu'un. Promets-moi que, dès le moment où je t'aurais quitté, tu feras tout ce qui est possible pour connaître enfin une vie heureuse… avec tout ce que cela implique ».

Heero laissa échapper une larme en même temps qu'il voyait disparaître Duo pour une deuxième et ultime fois. « Je te le promets Duo, mon cher ange, mais comment faire renaître ce feu en moi alors qu'il est mort en même temps que s'envolait ton dernier souffle de vie ? »

Les paroles que Duo prononça cette nuit là resteront à jamais gravées au plus profond de l'âme de Heero.

- Owari -

************BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF**********

Calliope : Aieuh ! Ak ça fait maleuh !

Ak : Ne me dis pas que c'est la fin du fic. Tu va tout de suite changer ça ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer de cette façon !

Calliope : Techniquement si. C'est une fin tout à fait acceptable et magnifique, mais pas la fin du fic ! Je voulais juste voir comment tout le monde réagirais.^^ 

- TBC (pour de vrai cette fois) -

7 novembre 2002.

_Comment Florent fera-t-il pour retrouver les quatre derniers g-boys ? Et que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Comment Duo peut-il parler (ou écrire) alors qu'il est mort ? Ne ratez pas le prochain épisode de Souffrance Eternelle (et non, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas Digimon !)._

_Bon alors est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Dites le par commentaire et si vous avez des questions, posez les par mail !. Biz, Calliope._

  


Les g-boys : T'es cruelle !

Calliope : Vi ! ^^ !

Heero : TT__TT !

Calliope : Beuhhhh ! Mais ça pleure ces ch'tites bêtes ??? *format viens d'apprendre le scoop du siècle*

Ak : Ben kes tu crois ? C'est hyper sensible ! Regarde bien l'étiquette : y'a marqué « ne pas laver à l'eau froide. Eviter le séjour dans la machine à torture de bishônens ».

Calliope : Et en plus ils ont des nétiquettes ! Rrroooooooh !!!

Ak : Ça craint non ? Elle s'aggrave avec l'âge !

Calliope : Mais c'est Heero qui pleure !

Ak : Ok, m'énervem'énervem'énerve !!!!

Duo : Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait revenir si c'est pour me faire disparaître définitivement ?

Calliope : Mis à part pour te gicler des dialogues de fin, je vois pas !

Ak : Pour faire souffrir Heero je dirais.

Calliope : C'est possible. En fait c'est parce que JE voulais et que dans cette fic, JE suis la maîtresse donc on discute pas et on obéit !

Quatre : Pourquoi Florent il peut nous retrouver facilement ? C'est pas un infirmier ? Et il est intimement lié avec nous ? Il sort quand même pas avec Relena ????

Calliope : Puis-je te rappeler que Relena=méchante, Florent aide Heero donc pas dans le camp de la Relépoufiassedeservice. C'EST un infirmier. ET en fait il peut vous retrouver facilement parce qu'il sort avec Wuffy !

Tout le monde : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???? C'est quoi ce délire ? 

Ak : Chouettechouettechouettechouette… enfin un couple en chair et en os, pas ectoplasmique et qui peut s'envoyer en l'air autrement qu'en fusionnant des âmes… et y a un lemon au moins ? ^_________________________________________________^.

Calliope : C'est pas vrai celle là, changera pas, enfin bon. Ceci est LE délire de celle qui vous dit que vous aurez peut-être la réponse à toutes vos questions (lecteurs y compris) dans le prochain chapitre. :b !

Ak : On se refait pas en un jour, alors en quelques années !!!!

  


* * *

[1] Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je le ferais se réveiller en sursaut juste pour le p'tit déj… c'est mal me connaître.

[2] Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant, c'est qu'une feuille bon sang ! Heero : ça pourrait être une feuille dans le genre des enveloppes qui distribuaient des maladies aux USA. Calliope : Vu de ce côté, t'es encore plus chiant !

[3] Ouais bien parlé, vas y tu vas l'avoir… Ak : t'es pas dans un match de boxe à la télé, c'est une lettre tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Calliope : Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis !

[4] Alors là j'imagine la réaction de tous les lecteurs : « mais c'est pas possible il est mort, il a ressuscité ? » Je ne dirais rien ! Moi, sadique ?…. Si peu.

[5] Dans quelle étagère ???????? MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (bon d'accord normalement, la fin de la phrase c'est « dans quel état j'erre ».

[6] Et c'est lui qui dit ça ! Bonjour la bonne foi ! Ak : Et elle sait de quoi elle parle !

[7] Manque plus que le papillonnement des cils et on dirait une histoire cul cul la praline ! T_T ! L'est totalement OOC !

[8] Toujours égal à lui-même. 

[9] Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime pas le faire penser. Parce qu'il se torture l'esprit ?

[10] Quoi ? Vous aviez pas deviné que c'était Duo l'interlocuteur de Heero, ÔoÔ ! Vous me décevez, vraiment. Ch'suis maleuleuh… Ak : Arrête de chanter du je sais pas quoi. Calliope : c'est du Gotainer espèce d'incultivisée!

[11] Non je ne l'ai pas fait muter en Relena. Je suis sadique mais y a des limites quand même !

[12] Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à savoir à qui chaque sentiment revient, de Duo ou d'Heero. Et ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'on pourrait croire en suivant sa logique !


	5. Ca finit bien, mais

**Titre** : Souffrance éternelle 5/?

**Auteur** : Calliope 

**Genre** : Retour à la maison, raconte-moi ton histoire, yaoi, OOC de Heero

**Couple** : Vous verrez bien… y a au moins du 4+3+4 et du 5+S+5.

**Base** : GW du pur, du vrai, du beau !

**Disclaimer** : Dans ma folie furieuse, j'ai cru qu'il ne m'appartenaient pas. Pourquoi m'a-t-on empêchée de revenir à la réalité ? Enfin bref, Vinz, Florent et Schatz sont à moi… les autres non et je le regrette fortement, bien que je pense qu'ils soient soulagés par cette situation ! 

**Pitite note toute courte** : Ce fic touche à sa fin (enfin) mais il y aura normalement deux épilogues et une vignette qui suivront (mais je ne sais pas quand).

Les @ sont toujours les trous temporels ou changement de POV ou de lieu. En gros c'est pour couper le récit.

**Remerciements** : **Mimi **: Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trouvé trop compliqué à comprendre. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce cinquième chapitre !!! **Océane et Aura : **JE vous remercie pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!

**Chapitre 5 : Ça finit bien, mais…**

- Les gundams nous attaquent !

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. « Alors là je suis vraiment bon pour le dernier étage[1]. J'entends des mots de mon passé. » Pourtant mû par sa curiosité, il se leva et voulut sortir quand il s'aperçut que le système de sécurité s'était enclenché et que la porte était verrouillée. Dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre les restes d'une bataille. 

Soudain, un Florent hilare surgit dans sa chambre.

- Alors, prêt à partir ?

- Nani ?

- Ben oui. Tes vacances touchent à leur fin et tes copains sont venus te chercher.

- …

- Ok. Prends tes affaires et suis-moi !

Heero suivit son guide au travers du dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital, taisant la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres[2] « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? ».

En passant devant la salle de télé-surveillance, où étaient regroupés tous les écrans reliés aux caméras, il pu apercevoir à sa grande surprise les gundams. « C'est impossible ils ont été détruits. Mais pourtant je les aperçois et j'entends le bruit de la bataille qui fait rage dehors. Tiens mais qu'est-ce que ? *lapine en short moulant qui passe devant ces yeux avec un panneau où est marqué "Hallu n°1"* On dirait un bâtiment militaire à côté du Wing. Du Wing ? Mais je suis là. Et puis si Duo est mort, comment se fait-il que je vois cinq gundams ? Est-ce que ça signifierait que…[3] ».

Une intervention de Florent le tira brusquement de ses pensées.

- Heero ! Ça fait deux cents ans que je t'appelle !

- 'scuse moi, je pensais.

- Pense après. Maintenant qu'on est sorti, il faut rejoindre le point de ralliement avant que la Pétasse Rose[4] ne lance ses chiens de garde à ta poursuite.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils seront là, t'inquiète.

Après une longue course qui lui parut durer des heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à une bicoque, assez cossue, qu'il reconnut comme ayant été l'une de leurs anciennes planques.

Quand ils furent entrés, Florent lui expliqua brièvement que les autres n'allaient pas tarder et qu'il pouvait se reposer en les attendant.

- Et toi ?

- Il faut que je te laisse. Je dois aller faire un rapport à mon contact.

- Euh… ben alors vas-y.

Florent le laissa au milieu du séjour, avec un sentiment de désœuvrement naissant[5].

- Ok ok. Ben puisque je dois poireauter, autant le faire intelligemment et aller pioncer.

Sur ce, il joignit geste à ses paroles.

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero se réveilla au son du "Heeeeeeeeeeeeero, tu es quelque part ?" lancé par Quatre. « Quatre ? Alors je ne rêvais pas ? Je suis enfin sorti de[6] cet enfer ! ». Il se précipita lentement[7] dans l'escalier et fut accueilli par un boulet de canon blond et faisant dans les 1m80, à vue de nez, à présent.

- Quatre tu es lourd ! Wufei. Trowa. Je suis content de vous revoir. Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

- Et tu crois peut-être que tu ne nous a pas manqué, toi ? On se faisait du mouron pour ta petite personne, Yuy, fit une voix derrière lui[8].

- Sally ? Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, surtout tes examens intimes sur ma personne *Blaff la claque qu'il avait pas vu venir*, non je plaisante. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Sally vit avec nous depuis qu'elle a épousé Trowa, répondit Quatre avant que l'interpellée ne puisse en placer une.

- WINNER !! Tu sais très bien que Sally est MA femme et que toi TON mari c'est Barton !

- Ben quoi Wufei ? C'était juste pour voir comment Heero réagirait. *moue quatroyenne*

- Vous vous êtes mariés ? Toutes mes félicitations, leur dit Heero la voix emprunte d'amertume.

- Bon on vous laisse tous les deux, on va faire un peu de lèche-vitrine mais on sera rentré dans moins d'un heure. Je suis sûre que Quatre à plein de choses à te raconter ! déclara Sally en traînant Wufei et Trowa derrière elle vers les étages afin de prendre le nécessaire pour faire de petites emplettes, à savoir Miss Visa et ses petites sœurs, puis repassa en trombe devant Heero et Quatre et disparut en claquant presque la porte, bruit couvrant les protestations véhémentes de ses deux pauvres victimes[9].

Quatre remercia Sally ,bien qu'elle n'entendit rien, avant d'aller dans la cuisine et d'en revenir les bras chargés d'un plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux, puis d'entraîner Heero vers les étages prétextant un vague "On sera mieux installés dans une chambre pour parler[10]".

@@@@@@@@@@

- Heero tu ne dis rien depuis près d'1/2 heure. Je pensais que tu aurais plein de questions à poser !

- Je sais Quatre, mais vous avez tellement changé. Regarde-toi comme tu as grandi ! Mais tu n'as rien perdu de ta gentillesse ! Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes mariés ?

- Il y a environ 4 mois. On a fait un double mariage. Mais je pense que nous devrions éviter ce sujet pour le moment.

- Oui tu as raison. Au fait, c'était quel enregistrement de nos combats que tu as diffusé sur les écrans de contrôle de l'hôpital ? Et comment as-tu fait pour les bruits du combat ?

- Pour le bruit on a demandé à un ingénieur du son de nous le reproduire et ensuite Trowa a piraté les hauts-parleurs de l'hôpital pour diffuser la bande. Mais comment as-tu deviné pour l'enregistrement ?

- Il y avait Wing et Deathscythe dessus.

- Oh je vois. Mais tu sais c'était le seul moyen pour te faire sortir tout en détournant l'attention de toi.

- Tu aurais pu la faire porter sur les autres patients.

- Quels patients ? Tu étais le seul patient de tout l'hôpital ! Tout le reste n'était que des hologrammes, des acteurs et des médecins engagés par Relena. On peut dire qu'elle a vraiment tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire !

- Alors tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était qu'une illusion[11] ?

- Oui. Je vais tout te raconter si tu promets de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Dans le détail ?

- Dans le détail.

@@@@@@@@@@

    -    Pour commencer, cela fait environ cinq mois que tu es enfermé dans cet institut. Mais nous nous sommes seulement rendus compte de ta disparition un mois après. 

Tous les mois, Duo et moi avions l'habitude de nous rencontrer pour une sortie. Seulement il y a quatre mois, il n'est pas venu au rendez-vous et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. J'ai bien essayé de le joindre, mais à chaque fois on me disait que le numéro n'existait plus et comme je ne connaissais pas son adresse, je ne pouvais pas me déplacer pour me rendre compte la situation par moi-même. 

J'ai alors entreprit de réunir Wufei, Sally et Hilde pour débuter des recherches. 

Au bout d'un mois, alors que nous allions abandonner l'idée de le retrouver un jour, un homme est entré en contact avec nous, se disant témoin de toute la scène, nous apprenant que Duo était mort et que tu avais été interné. Peu après nous avons su que Relena était derrière tout ça et qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot pour effacer toutes traces de cet événement. 

Nous avons alors redoublé nos recherche, et, il y a environ deux semaines, Hilde nous a informés que l'un de ses contacts t'avait retrouvé et nous préparait le terrain. Ce contact, qui préférait rester dans l'anonymat, nous a avoué qu'il veillait sur toi pendant ton isolement. 

Enfin bref, il y a deux jours, il est de nouveau entré en contact avec nous en nous disant que c'était le moment propice pour venir te récupérer. 

Pour faire diversion nous avons utilisé le seul enregistrement qu'OZ avait fait de nos combat et, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, le bruitage du combat a été fait par un ingénieur du son qui travaillait autrefois comme sweeper…

Heero ? Heero, est-ce que ça va ?

Quatre l'enserra et l'attira à lui de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur son cœur.

- Heero, je comprends ta douleur et sache que tu devrais te confier, si ce n'est pas à moi, que ce soit au moins à Trowa ou à Wufei. Mais n'oublie pas que rien ne t'y oblige.

Quatre regarda Heero. Son visage reflétait une expression indéchiffrable, mais où l'on sentait néanmoins une prédominance de la douleur.

- M… Merci Quatre. J'ignorais que cela faisait aussi longtemps que j'étais enfermé. Tu sais il faisait tout leur possible pour m'enlever mes repères et je crois bien qu'ils y sont parvenus.

- Tu veux m'en parler ou tu préfère que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non. Je veux te le dire à toi puisque tu as accepté de me dire tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ma disparition.

@@@@@@@@@@

/**POV Quatre**/

Tout du long de son récit je sentis mes traits s'agrandir de stupeur. Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir ne correspondait en rien à ce que j'imaginais. Il avait une totale liberté de mouvement dans l'enceinte du centre et, régulièrement, il devait consulter le psychiatre en chef, un certain Docteur Schatz, au sujet de l'avancement d'un programme de réinsertion, mais je n'ai pas bien saisi ce que c'était en réalité. Si ce n'était la présence de Relena, on aurait pu croire à des vacances. Ce qui me choquais le plus était le fait qu'on l'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance de tout ce qui se passait en dehors de l'hôpital, comme du temps qu'il y avait passer ou de son emplacement exact. Et de surcroît, il ignorait complètement que, mis à part le personnel "médical" et Relena, il était le seul être vivant en ces lieux. Relena avait été horrible. Elle avait créé un environnement "parfait" et destinait Heero à une existence d'enfant bulle en sa charmante compagnie. A côté d'elle, Machiavel est l'ange le plus pur que la Terre ait jamais porté[12] !

Ce qui retint le plus mon attention fut le moment où il m'avoua qu'il avait revu Duo peu de temps avant que nous ne soyons intervenus. Et mon doute devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure car il interrompit son récit.

- Je sais que ça semble fou. Même à moi, parfois, il m'arrive de penser que je n'ai fait que rêver, mais tout ceci est bien réel. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu n'arrives pas à me croire. Je ne t'en demande pas tant.

Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, il se leva et ajouta :

- Au fait, et si on allait rejoindre les autres au salon ?

Je le suivis en bas, surpris qu'il ait pris l'initiative de se joindre aux autres de lui-même.

/**Fin POV**/

@@@@@@@@@@

- Heero ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

- Hilde, tu m'étouffes !

- En fait je suis juste passée pour voir si tout c'était bien passé. Florent a bien essayé de m'en persuader, mais il fallait que j'en soit sûre à 100%[13].

- Florent ?!?!

- Ben oui, mon fiancé[14] ! Quand il m'a dit, il y a quelques temps, quand je l'ai revu, qu'une bombe japonaise aux yeux bleus voulait revoir les g-boys, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi…

- ???

- Dès que j'ai eu fini de le frapper pour le terme qu'il avait utilisé pour te décrire.

- Alors c'était toi son contact !

- Ben oui, tu pensais à qui ?

- A Wufei.

- Quoiiiiiiiiii !!!!! hurlèrent Sally et Wufei d'une même voix. Tu tiens vraiment à nous fâcher, ou quoi ?

- Sally, retourne t'occuper de ton homme et laisse-moi discuter tranquillement avec Heero ! Donc je disais, reprit-elle en se tournant vers le principal intéressé, si tu avais vu la tête de Quatre quand je leur ai dit que l'on t'avait retrouvé ! C'était impayable ! Pour le reste, je crois qu'il t'a tout raconté.

- Merci Hilde. Tu pourras dire aux autres que je suis allé me reposer. Ça fait beaucoup trop d'émotions en l'espace de quelques heures.

- Bien sûr. Et puis maintenant, tu es chez toi ici… car ils refuseront de te laisser repartir par peur de te perdre de nouveau.

Mais la fin de la phrase n'atteignit pas les oreilles de Heero.

OWARI OR TBC ?

- Le 4 décembre 2002 -

**Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz une petite review… ça prend que deux secondes et pis des fois ça me motive pour écrire plus vite !!!**

Calliope : Jajajajajajaja ! Ça y é !!!! L'est plus dans l'asile de dingos le Heero !!! Il y a mis le temps quand même, mais bon le principal est qu'il soit rentré sain (à quelque chose près on peut le considérer comme sain de corps parce que l'esprit c'est pas trop ça) et sauf !

Ak : Il est peut-être rentré au bercail, mais ça fait pas revenir Duo…

Heero : *sigh* (l'est en pleine déprime la pov' chtite chose)

Duo : Comment ça je reviens pas ?!!!!!!!!!

Quatre *lui tapote doucement sur l'épaule* : Ben heu…. Comment t'expliquer ça sans trop te traumatiser…

Calliope : T'ES MORT !! Tu peux PAS revenir, t'es un cadavre ! Refroidi, raide, congelé, une crevure, tu piges ?!!!!

Duo *Shocked* : @_@ gneeeeeeeeee

Ak : C'est ça que t'appelles dans la délicatesse ? C'est malin, l'est complètement out maintenant ! Comment tu comptes négocier ton lemon avec une loque humaine ?

Calliope : QUEL LEMON ?!?!?!?! Qu'est'ce tu m'chies toi ?

Ak : Ben un lemon quoi…. Heero va quand même pas se taper un macchabée ! C'est de la nécrophilie !! …….. Quoique, ça pourrait être pas mal dans le genre gore….

G-Boys : HEIN ?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Calliope : ..... Eurk !!!

Heero *dégueule son thé et ses petits gâteaux, son repas du soir, de midi, son petit déj' et jusqu'à ses repas de la semaine précédente* (l'a l'imagination trop fertile le pauvre)

Ak : Ben quoi ?… Ça vous plaît pas ?….. Non ? …. A ce point ?

G-Boys&Calliope *regard noir*

Ak : Méheuh !….. Ou alors Heerotouttraumatisé qui se fait consoler par les autres et ça donne un truc à… *compte* Quatre, Trowa, Fei, Sally, Florent, Hilde… Sally et Hilde ?! … nan, on les vire, juste les mecs… Donc ça fait un truc à 5 !!! ^________________^

Calliope : Indécrottable !!! Tu fais chier à toujours vouloir réécrire les fins des fics des autres !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ak : Hu ? Kécém'chie ?

Heero, en aparté à Calliope qui désespère : Dis, il fonctionne toujours ton asile avec tous les hologrammes ?

Calliope : Ben ouais pourquoi ?

Heero *regard en douce à Ak qui se doute de rien* : Ho pour rien, pour rien…

Calliope, en aparté avec les g-boys profondément choqués : Ainsi vous avez un petit aperçu de ce que je subis tous les jours de ma pauvre vie… on peut presque dire qu'Ak est vraiment THE Queen dans son domaine et puis vous savez ce que dis le dicton…

G-boys, à voix très basse : Non quoi ?

Calliope, à voix moins basse : God saves THE Queen and THE Queen saves the gode !!! Ahahahahahahah !!!

Quatre : ###-_-### Oh my God…

G-boys : Dis Calliope-chan… on connaît un endroit magnifique où il reste une place en pension, d'ailleurs il est recommandé par Ak.

Calliope : Je vois l'genre… Dites les garçons…

G-boys : Vi ? *voient Calliope retournant sa casquette et décrochant quelque chose de sa ceinture*

Calliope : POKEBALL GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

Ak : Ayeuh mes oreilleuh ! P'tain qu'est-ce t'as encore glandé et ils sont passés où les p'tits bisho, j'ai deux mots à leur dire.

Calliope *qui saute de partout comme Tigrou et puis qui brandit fièrement, après s'être calmée, cinq petites boules rouges et blanches* : J'ai capturé tous les poké-gboys ! Nyark Nyark Nyark.

Ak : Privée de manga jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes saine d'esprit !

Calliope : Je peux pas redevenir ce que je n'étais déjà pas avant !!! bleblelbleble !!!

Ak : --__--°°°°°° …… Bon on va arrêter le massacre et pis on va aussi vous dire au revoir et à p'tet une prochaine fois.

  


* * *

[1] Petite précision : dans un asile, le dernier étage est réservé aux fous furieux (ou plus haut degré de folie). 

[2] Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ????

[3] Oui j'ai décidé de faire chier mon monde jusqu'au bout en coupant sans arrêt les réflexions de Heero sur le pourquoi du parce que..

[4] Ben oui les initiales P.R. (Peacecraft Relena) peuvent aussi se traduirent de cette manière. 

[5] Il n'a qu'à taper un rapport au prof J ça l'occupera au moins dix bonnes minutes… Oh j'oubliais ! J est mort. Mais que va-t-il donc pouvoir bien faire ?

[6] … l'auberge. MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

[7] N'oubliez pas que c'est Heero dont on parle et même si je dois reconnaître qu'il est un ch'tit peu OOC dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas osé pousser l'OOC jusqu'à le départir de son flegme légendaire.

[8] Arg c'était Relena ! *se frotte la joue parce que viens de ce faire frapper par tous les lecteurs* Ok, je plaisante, mais c'est pas dit que je recommencerai pas ! *regarde les lecteurs trèèès menaçant* Peut-être que si finalement.

[9] Oh mon Dieu les pauvres p'tites choses. Pourtant c'est pas si terribles les soldes… la preuve, je suis encore vivante après 8h de Lèche-vitrine à Montpellier !!!!!!

[10] En tout bien tout honneur !!! Bande de pervers en tout genre. Nan mais vous voyez Quatre profiter de la situation pour se le taper ??????? Comment ça oui ? Mon dieu vous êtes pas croyables !!!! Bon d'accord, je suis pas mal non plus dans le genre !!!

[11] Il a la même réaction que Truman dans The Truman Show, quand il apprend qu'il ne vit pas dans la réalité !

[12] Quatre : Beuh je croyais que c'était moi ! Calliope : Oui mais je doute que tu aies apprécié d'être comparé avec Relena. Quatre : T'as pas tort sur ce coup là. Machiavel : Et moi, tu crois que ça m'enchante cette situation ? Calliope : Non, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis !

[13] Ah la la les femmes ! Faut toujours qu'elles vérifient les dires des autres… et heureusement d'ailleurs !

[14] Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein ?


	6. L'histoire se répète toujours

**Titre** : Souffrance éternelle 6/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, Deathfic (ben vi c'est le drama).

**Couple** : Vous verrez bien en lisant.

**Disclaimer** : Voici un piti quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. J'espère que ça plaira à tous celle/ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews… en tout cas moi je l'adore ! Ah oui, ils ne sont pas à moi mais maintenant que ce fic touche à sa fin, ce n'est pas si grave… et puis c'est bientôt Pâques !

**Remerciements** : **Tipitina** : Merchi coupine pour la review… heureusement que t'es là parce que sinon je partais en déprime… aucune review sur le chap 5 de Souffrance éternelle… j'en viens presque à croire que mon chapitre est bidon.

J'espère que ce « chapitre » vous plaira !

**Epilogue drama ****: … L'histoire se répète toujours.**

Deux mois.

Deux mois à présent que Heero restait prostré dans une chambre qui ne méritait même plus cette appellation. Il se terrait, fuyait la réalité… il était à la recherche de fantômes qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. En un mot il dépérissait, sans pour autant savoir ni se soucier des répercussions que son isolement pouvait avoir sur ses anciens compagnons d'arme.

Quatre était celui qui souffrait le plus de l'attitude de Heero, Trowa ensuite à cause de l'état de Quatre qui n'avait de cesse d'empirer et enfin Wufei car lui et Heero avaient développés une sorte d'amitié pendant la guerre. Quatre en venait même à penser que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état de délabrement, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire la vérité sur toute cette histoire, ni l'obliger à rester dans un environnement qui ne lui rappelait que trop son passé et… Duo.

@@@@@@@@@@

**/POV Heero/**

Les autres viennent de sortir.

J'ai entendu Quatre qui rechignait à me laisser seul. Il a sans doute peur que je ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. Pfff j'ai dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

Une porte qui claque. Un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier en bois qui craque. Des pas qui s'arrêtent devant sa chambre. Une respiration saccadée et la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée comme sous le coup d'une violente explosion.

Une lumière m'aveugle mais je m'obstine à la regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. Une silhouette se découpe dans cette blancheur aveuglante. J'ai du mal à voir qui c'est mais je distingue nettement un col blanc, une natte qui oscille encore sous le compte de la course effrénée et deux profonds abîmes améthystes.

« C… C'est impossible… non pas lui… il est mort ! »

L'ombre s'avance de quelques pas vers moi et entre-ouvre légèrement les bras.

Je porte mes mains à mon visage… c'était bien des larmes que je sentais couler. Je me lève doucement et regarde la silhouette. On dirait qu'elle m'attend, qu'elle est venue me chercher pour m'emmener avec elle.

Mû par une force invisible, je me sens partir en courant pour me jeter dans ces bras tendus à mon encontre, en hurlant ce qui me brûlait la gorge.

- DUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

**/Fin POV/**

le jeune homme accueilli le « projectile » et referma ses bras autour de lui comme pour le rassurer de sa présence.

- Duo comment se fait-il ? Tu étais mort ! Comment t'es revenu ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas quand tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Comment tu as fait ? T'étais pas mort ? Tu te cachais[1] ? Mais répond-moi, bon sang !

Le jeune homme se taisait, regardant son vis-à-vis d'une manière triste et tendre à la fois. Il caressait le visage du jeune garçon tourmenté et accablé qui lui faisait face, tout en effaçant les traces traîtres de sa tristesse. Des larmes… pour lui… ainsi qu'un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête. Il était désorienté mais faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour effacer les pénibles souvenirs de ces cinq derniers mois.

- Chut Heero. Ne pleure plus, je suis là, c'est fini maintenant.

- Mais comment ?

- Peu importe mais si tu tiens vraiment à avoir une réponse, on peut dire que j'ai eu droit à une seconde chance… mais dans tous les cas… je crois qu'il va falloir réanimer Quatre.

- Nani ?

- Ben oui, les « trois affreux ex-pilotes » sont rentrés pendant que tu piquais ta crise et se trouvent derrière moi au moment où je te parle[2].

@@@@@@@@@@

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei n'eurent pas l'immense honneur d'avoir plus d'explications.

Mais après un mois, la vie avait repris son cours normal et les résidus des tristes évènements passés avaient quasiment quitté l'esprit de chacun.

Tout le monde avait un travail et était absent la journée, sauf Duo qui était gardien de nuit dans une banque.

Heero rentrait le pas léger pour retrouver son fiancé et goûter au plaisir d'une soirée romantique. Quand il passa le pas de la porte, une atmosphère étrange le frappa au visage, si bien qu'il monta en trombe dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Mais à peine poussa-t-il la porte et qu'il mit un pied sur le parquet, qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac.

Pourquoi cette odeur si familière de son passé imprégnait-elle l'air de la pièce ?

Du sang.

Pourquoi cette matière visqueuse sur le sol et dans laquelle il pataugeait ?

Encore du sang… partout.

Il s'approcha lentement vers le lit où un bras se balançait lentement dans le vide.

Il ne cilla même pas au cri strident que poussa Quatre derrière lui, et pensa seulement « Tiens, ils sont rentrés ».

Il continua ainsi son avancée, presque religieusement jusqu'à être à l'aplomb du lit et observa… observa avec le calme olympien qui lui avait valu la réputation d' « iceberg »… il observa le spectacle effroyable qui s'offrait à lui : SON cadavre, le cadavre de Duo, les yeux révulsés de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse voir leur éclat violet, la bouche ouverte comme pour formuler un dernier appel au secours muet, la gorge ouverte avec des caillots de sang qui achevaient de se former, et son torse… sa chemise entrouverte dévoilant l'horreur qui avait atteint la peau blanche et laiteuse qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois embrassée.

Sur son torse étaient gravés les mots qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'auteur de cet acte abominable :

« N'oublie pas que je t'avais juré une souffrance éternelle. Tu ne seras heureux avec personne puisque tu m'as rejetée, et jamais je ne te laisserais te donner la mort qui provoquera l'arrêt de ton malheur. »

Une larme coula mais le flot ne suivit pas, ayant déjà tari dans son cœur bouillonnant d'amertume et de rancœur.

- Mais est-ce que tu seras encore là pour m'en empêcher une fois que tu ne seras plus de ce monde ?

S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait presque pu entendre les mots qui se propageaient dans l'air « Qui sait, l'avenir nous le dira. »

OWARI

- Le 27 janvier 2003 -

Bon est-ce que vous voulez un autre épilogue… je veux parler de celui qui était prévu au départ, celui qu'on pourra nommer « happy » ? Pour ça, une p'tite review, ça me motivera !

Heero : Où. Elle. Est ?

Ak *sort la tête de son ordi* : Qui ça ?

Heero : A ton avis ?

Ak : Hum, Relena ?

Heero : Non, la cause de mon malheur.

Ak : Euh, Relena ?

Heero *perdant patience* : Noooooon, Calliope.

Ak : Aaaaaaaaah ! Ch'sais pas. Elle doit encore être en train de faire des maths.

Heero *part en courant vers la cuisine* : A MOOOOOOOOOOOORT !!!!!

Ak : Pourquoi il va automatiquement vers la cuisine ? Calliope est-elle aussi prévisible que ça ? En tout cas, il devrait pas la déranger… à mon humble avis. *regarde passer un Heero en suspension dans l'air mais très rapidement* Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Calliope : Personne… je dis bien personne… n'a le droit de me déranger pendant que je fais mes fiches de maths !

Heero *essuie le sang qui lui coule du nez* : Tu vas me le payer. T'as osé me faire ça deux fois !

Calliope : Tu parles de la mort de Duduche ? T'es mal placé pour te plaindre, je pense.

Heero : Tu rigoles ? C'est moi qui souffre !

Duo : Oui mais c'est moi qui crève ! Deux fois en plus ! Et pas de la manière la moins douloureuse.

*regard entre les deux*

Duo et Heero : Calliope OMAE O KO… Ben elle est où ?

Ak : Pendant que vous déblatériez vos conneries, elle est retournée réviser.

Heero et Duo : Bon la prochaine fois elle s'en sortira pas aussi bien.

Calliope *surgit d'on ne sait où après le départ des deux boys* : Je pense pas qu'ils veulent me tuer pour le prochain épilogue. Au fait, gomen, j'ai encore fini le pot de nutella.

Ak : Pas grave. Et pour les deux bishis, on va les laisser espérer un peu.

Calliope et Ak : Yesssssssssssss !

  


* * *

[1] Bon alors là il divague complètement… on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

[2] Je sais que ça peut prêter à confusion, mais Duo est dos à l'ouverture de la porte, Heero est donc en face de la porte et aurait normalement dû voir les autres arriver mais Duo est plus grand que Hee-chan et puis Duo a « senti » les autres arriver et à réussi à entendre Quatre s'écrouler par terre malgré le flot de paroles de Heero.


	7. Rien du tout

**Titre** : Souffrance éternelle 7/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, Happy end (ben vi c'est le happy).

**Couple** : Verrez bien.

**Disclaimer** : Bon, le dernier épilogue essentiellement dédié à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Normalement la fin doit être happy et j'espère que ce sera bien rendu. En tout cas après cet épilogue, les g-boys retrouveront leur semblant de liberté ou alors ce sera juste après la vignette qui devrait suivre.

Bonne lecture !

**Note** : **Kaoro **: merci pour ta review… donc voici l'épilogue happy j'espère que ça te plaira…

**Epilogue happy ****: …Rien du tout.**

Deux mois.

Deux mois à présent que Heero restait prostré dans une chambre qui ne méritait même plus cette appellation. 

Il était là mais n'était plus. Son corps restait mais son esprit était ailleurs au grand damne de ses anciens compagnons.

Surtout Quatre.

Avec sa satanée empathie, il savait… il savait qu'ils l'avaient perdu à tout jamais. Et tout cela par sa faute. Il s'était inquiété du silence de Duo. Il s'était inquiété de leur double disparition. Il avait entreprit des recherches, remuant ciel et terre pour grappiller toute information qui se rapprochait plus ou moins de cette affaire. Quand il avait enfin appris où Heero se trouvait, ce qu'il était arrivé à Duo et la raison de tout cela, il avait passé jour et nuit à concocter un plan pour récupérer Heero. Mais voilà qu'il le gardait captif. En fait rien n'avait changé si ce n'était l'identité du geôlier.

Et Trowa, Trowa regardait, impuissant, s'effondrer l'un après l'autre son meilleur ami et son mari.

- Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'avais pas…, prononça Quatre à voix autre sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ecoute ! Avec des « si » on ne refait pas le monde, alors arrête de te torturer avec toute cette histoire ! Tu as agi comme il le fallait parce que tu as écouté ton cœur, et cette action t'honore. Et je suis sûr que Heero serait d'accord avec moi. Tu ne dois rien te reprocher du tout. Heero a juste besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps, pour se remettre de tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers mois. Alors maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de rester là sans l'étouffer au cas où il aurait besoin de nous. D'accord Quatre ?

- ……

- Quatre ?

- C'est d'accord. Mais cette situation me mine énormément.

- Je sais. Allez, viens, il faut penser à dormir maintenant. Cela ne sert à rien de tomber malades nous aussi.

- Tu as raison Trowa, comme toujours[1].

Quatre ne pu se retenir de lui adresser un micro-sourire comme pour le rassurer, amis surtout pour se rassurer lui même.

@@@@@@@@@@

« Duo… si tu savais à quel point tu peux me manquer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'es-tu apparu dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé espérer quelque chose qui n'aura jamais lieu ? Est-ce ma punition ? Veux-tu me punir ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux me faire payer ces évènements ? Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû aller à ce rendez-vous. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser seul. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser seul… Mais je n'avais pas le choix… sa vie est ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus pendant de si longues années… tu ne l'aurais jamais permis bien que l'envie t'en démangeais… Duo reviens-moi je t'en prie. »

@@@@@@@@@@

Une ombre.

Elle se faufile au beau milieu de la nuit dans une maison perdue au milieu d'un immense jardin.

Elle entre comme si elle était chez elle et se dirige dans la cuisine où elle reste, comme à l'affût.

Elle guette.

Et ce qu'elle chasse arrive à grands pas : l'aube. Le soleil se dessine lentement au-dessus des cimes des plus bas arbres et projette de chiches ombres. Avec elles l'ombre… Une silhouette gracile se meut et agît comme toute personne normale : elle se prépare à faire le petit déjeuné pour quatre personnes et elle attend.

@@@@@@@@@@

« Encore une journée. 

Encore une journée semblable à toutes les précédentes. 

Une journée à sentir le désespoir de Quatre, l'attente de Trowa. 

Une journée vide de tout. 

Peut-être qu'il serait temps… temps de reprendre un cours de vie normal… de redevenir moi et de faire une croix sur le passé. 

Ça leur fera plaisir. 

Et puis le p'tit déj sens hyper bon et je commence à avoir super faim. »

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero descendit lentement l'escalier, comme s'il sortait d'une longue rééducation des jambes, puis pénétra dans la cuisine. Il fut accueilli d'une manière peu conventionnelle :

- Ben alors Hee-chan ? Et ta ponctualité légendaire, elle est partie où ?

- …… D ……

- Par contre pour le côté loquace, t'as pas bougé d'un millipouce.

- Duo……

- Aïeuh. Je savais pas que les Hee-chan pouvaient voler, mais en tout cas t'es lourd !

- Duo pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- … Huh ?

- pourquoi tu te présente devant moi ? tu vas faire comme la dernière fois, t'évanouir et tout recommencera comme avant. Je me retrouverai tout seul avec un goût de toi comme seule consolation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune natté cella les lèvres de son ami pour tarir de flots de paroles confuses qui s'en échappaient.

- Chuuuuuuuuut. Non je ne repartirai pas cette fois. Je te le promets Hee-chan que je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours et plus s'il le faut.

- Mais comment tu ?

- Ça c'est un petit deal entre Shinigami, Rélélé et moi.

- QUOIIIII ?????

- Rélélé a décidé de se repentir du mal qu'elle t'a fait subir. Mais ne sachant comment y parvenir, eh ben elle a décidé que tout ce qui pourrais te rendre heureux ferait l'affaire. Elle donc fait don de son flux vital ce qui a permis de me recréer un enveloppe charnelle et d'y réinsérer mon âme. Et voilà, ça fait d'un pierre deux coups : elle est plus là et moi je suis vivant.

- ………

- Heero, dis quelque chose, parle-moi[2]. Et pis faudrait peut-être penser à aider Trowa avec Quatre.

- ?

- Il s'est évanoui en me voyant, Trowa a fait une drôle de tête et pis je sens mes côtes se fendre son ton poids d'anorexique, donc ça serait bien si tu t'activais. T'es pas d'accord ?

Après que Heero eut répondu à l'injection de son ange, il se précipita pour aller éventer Quatre. Tandis que Duo s'empressait d'aller répandre la nouvelle à qui voulait bien écouter.

Puis un soir.

- Dis Duo, tu resteras avec moi ?

- Dans la vie et la mort, le bonheur et l'adversité, je décide de partager ta vie.

Duo lui tendit un écrin en se mettant à genoux et lui demanda.

- Voulez-vous m'épouser Monsieur Heero Yuy ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ![3] fut tout ce qui put sortir d'un Heero totalement ému et larmoyant.

OWARI

- Le 23 février 2003 -

Duo et Heero : Oh ! Une fin heureuse. On le croit pas !

Calliope : ……

Duo : Calli-chan, ça va ?

Calliope : Cette fin est nulle. C'est tout gnan gnan. Quitte à choisir, je préfère l'autre épilogue !

Heero : Pourquoi ? Celle-là est très bien.

Calliope *sigh* : Naaan ! Elle est nullllllllle !

Tipitina : Oh, la pauvre chérie ! Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ? * gueule sur les g-boys* Maintenant elle va tous vous torturer deux fois plus !!!

Calliope * sigh* : Merchi Tip'. Toi au moins tu me soutiens. C'est pas comme eux ! *pointe du doigt les g-boys avec le rayon-culpabilisant-de-la-mort-qui-tue* Mais Ak elle veut plus de deathfics !!! TT_TT !

Heero et Duo : Maismaismaismaismais… on te dit ce qu'on pense et ce qui pourrait te contenter.

Calliope : Ouais ben vous pensez maaaaaaaallllll !!!! TTTT___TTTT !

Tipitina : Non, pleure pas Calliope. Tu sais qu'on aime tes fics, mais c'est vrai que les deathfics… ben au bout d'un moment…

Calliope *sort la hache* : Lexxx ! Ils sont méchants avec moi ! Heu j'ai dit Lex ? (merde lapsus révélateur) Je voulais dire Ak ! #_#.

Tipitina : Oh pitié ! Pas Barthez made-in-US !!! _ !!

Calliope : Sacrilèèèèèèèèèèèèèèège. Oser le comparer à ce joueur de foot sans cervelle et qui est quasi obèse. Quelle honte ! Ton chouchou va mourrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Nyark nyark nyark * mode grande sociopathe*

Tipitina : NOON !!! Pitié ! pas encore !!! Tu l'as assez torturé comme ça !!! Je t'en supplies !!! Je t'achèterai une poupée gonflable pour que tu te défoules ! Mais pas luiiii !!!

Calliope : Oh ! Tu m'achèterais une poupée gonflable de Heero et aussi le Gundam Wing Zero Custom grandeur nature pour que je puisse jouer à Bomberman ?

Tip : Euh non. Je pensais plutôt à un Wuffy avec la panoplie spé BDSM et un costume de panda en spandex avec une pousse de bambou en sucre…

Wufei : Va crever grognasse. J'aime pas le sucre !

Calliope : Euh Wu… elle t'as pas dit où elle l'avait placée la pousse de bambou.

Wufei : Huh ?

Calliope : Ni pourquoi elle était en sucre.

Wufei : Huh *rougit jusqu'au fond du pantalon*

Calliope : Ben Wufei, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? T'as des hémorroïdes ?

Tip : Calliope, je crois pas que ce soit ça, mais peut-être a-t-il essayé tout seul *regard accusateur à Wufei*

Calliope : Beuh non il aime pas le sucre. Je crois que nous l'avons quelque peu choqué… bah, il s'en remettra. Iaaaaaah *se fait bâillonnée par Heero et Duo*

Tip : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faiiites ???

Duo et Heero : Ça suffit vous déblatérations stupides et stériles. C'est Nous qui sommes le centre de ce dialogue de fin… pas vos fantasmes débiles ! Donc nous on dit stop !

Tip : H…

*baillonnent aussi Tip*

Duo et Heero : Vivement que Ak revienne de vacances.

*regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-de-la-vengeance-ad-vitam-aeternam de Tip et Calliope*

Duo et Heero * tirent la langue* : …… OWARI !!!!

  


* * *

[1] Enfin, comme à chaque fois qu'il parle, et comme c'est pas souvent, vaut mieux qu'il ouvre pas la bouche pour dire des conneries !

[2] Alors Tip tu te reconnais ?

[3] La meuf dans la pub pour les chewing-gum Airwaves le fait mieux mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.


	8. Epilogue Alternatif

**Titre** : Epilogue alternatif de Souffrance éternelle.

**Auteur** : Akasha la diabolique qui remplace Calliope le temps de cet épilogue.

**Série** : peut-on considérer ça comme un fic sur un fic sur GW ? On va dire que oui…

**Genre** : Gros délirium. Cherchez pas, mes neurones ont foutu le camp depuis longtemps.

**Couple** : Ze surprise. C'est la cerise sur le gâteau… enfin, il resterait encore du gâteau sous la cerise si Calliope-trou-sans-fond ne l'avait pas aperçu trônant sur la table de la cuisine… 

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'à la précédente locataire. Grand bien leur fasse, on des folles furieuses à ce qu'il paraît. Vous trouvez vous ?

**Note** : J'avais prévenu Calliope dès l'instant où elle m'a parlé de ses deux épilogues possibles que je voulais celui-là en prime. Elle ne m'a pas écoutée et voilà le résultat, je me paie mon quart d'heure de folie sans elle. Comme c'est triste ! Mais bon, faut dire aussi que depuis qu'on est plus dans la même classe, les équipes en conneries auraient tendance à changer… Tant pis ! C'est ma vengeance d'abord !

**Epilogue alternatif ****: Happy end… d'un certain point de vue…******

Heero déprimait. [1]

Il y avait de quoi quand on y pensait, son unique amour s'étant fait trucidé par son ennemie jurée quelques jours avant leurs fiançailles. S'en devenait presque risible à force… 

Mais le japonais n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Loin de là. Les larmes ne coulaient même plus sur ses joues mates. L'indifférence avait envahi son cœur. Plus rien ne pouvait le tirer de la léthargie qui l'avait envahie depuis son retour auprès de ses anciens compagnons d'armes. 

Cependant, de l'autre côté du miroir…

Shinigami ne chômait pas. Il ne pouvait plus entrer en contact avec Heero, certes, mais ils n'en restait pas moins un fantôme. Et un fantôme en colère peut se montrer trèèèèèès chiant. Dans ce cas, on appelle généralement ça un poltergeist… 

Or donc, depuis maintenant un moins, une des ces charmantes créatures ectoplasmiques aux traits délicats d'un américain ex-pilote de gundam avait envahi la demeure d'une courtisée diplomate, j'ai nommé Réléna Peacecraft. 

Dans l'art de faire tourner son monde en bourrique, Duo était vraiment un as, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître cette qualité.

Après les portes qui claquent, les courant d'air intempestifs qui font envoler tout vos papiers, les messages de mort et les promesses de croupir en enfer écrits au rouge à lèvres sur le miroir, le café renversé sur les papiers sus-cités, la pagaille monstre dans toute la baraque (et vu sa taille, je vous raconte pas l'horreur pour tout ranger), les sous-vêtements balancés par les fenêtres, la lacération méthodique de tout ce qui peut se déchirer, et autres joyeuseries du genre, Relena était à bout de nerfs. Après tant de frustration accumulée qui la maintenait dans un état de nerfs tel qu'elle était en permanence au bord des larmes, Duo commença enfin ce pourquoi il était venu : lui faire réaliser toute l'horreur de son acte. Bientôt, des cauchemars vinrent hanter ses nuits. Des cauchemars dans lesquels elle pouvait voir Heero, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de son amant, tout ce qu'il avait subi dans l'asile, tout ce qu'il subissait encore, elle pouvait ressentir sa douleur… 

Après une semaine de ce traitement, Relena en vint à entrapercevoir toute l'étendue de sa cruauté. N'en pouvant plus, elle appela Duo, le suppliant de se montrer à elle pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avec lui. Mais Duo fit la sourde oreille à ses demandes… En fait, il était lui même occupé à lécher les bottes de ses supérieurs pour qu'il acceptent de le rendre visible à la pouffe en rose. Lorsque finalement il obtint gain de cause, il se précipita chez Relena et apparut derrière elle alors qu'elle se mirait dans son miroir, tentant vainement de faire diminuer les cernes que ses dernières nuits blanches lui avaient laissées. 

- Soutes à bagages ma grande…

- KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! hurla la blondasse ne se retournant. 

- Putain, mes oreilles !!! Oh non mais ça va pas non ?!! J'vous jure, elle a été croisée à la naissance avec un pokémon ou quoi ?!

- DUO !!!!

- Non, le pape en sous-vêtements affriolants ![2] Ben oui Duo, qui d'autre ?!!

- Je, je…

- Oui, tu, tu… mais encore ? Ferme la bouche, tu baves ! Donc tu as demandé à me parler ? Magne toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Duo…

- Oui c'est moi !

- … Je…

- Tu…

- … Heu…

- P'tain ! Mais accouche bordel !!

- … Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait à Heero.

- HEHEM !! è_é

- … maisheu…

- J'ai dit : HEHEM !!

- … Bon d'accord, et à toi aussi !

- Ben voyons. 

- Et…

- Et tu crois peut-être que ça va suffire ?! Même pas dans tes rêves ! Crois-moi, je vais te faire chier jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et même au-delà ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid à ce qu'il paraît donc, étant donné que mon corps a été « refroidi » par tes soins, c'est quelque chose que je peux savourer tous les jours !

Sur ce, le fantôme fit mine de s'éloigner, priant intérieurement de ne pas s'être déplacé pour si peu de choses… Il espérait bien plus que ça de cette rencontre…

- Duo ! Non ! … Heu… Est-ce que je… heu… est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? Tu vois, l'enfer, moi… ça me tente pas trop, je risquerai de me salir ou pire alors… 

- Faire quelque chose ? demanda négligemment Duo en se retournant à demi vers son interlocutrice. Faut voir, je peux peut-être arranger ça…

Sur ce, il disparut pour aller dire deux mots à ses supérieurs… 

@@@@@@@@@@

Trois jours plus tard…

- LES CONS !!!!!! MAIS LES CONS !!!! OH JE REVE, ILS ONT PAS OSE ME FAIRE ÇA ?!?!?!!!!!!!!!

Une voix caverneuse retentit alors dans sa tête.

**_- C'était ça ou rien !_**

- Bon ça va ! t'étais pas obligé de parler au travers d'un rouleau de papier chiottes, j'la connais très bien ta voix !!

- Désolé ^^° Bref, ça change pas le problème. T'as voulu revenir, t'es revenu. Tu te démerdes maintenant, on veut plus entendre parler de toi, t'as suffisamment foutu le bordel aux Cieux comme ça !

- Sympa -_- 

- Ciao et à pas bientôt !

- Y a pas, c'était pas comme ça que je m'imaginais les Cieux, marmonna encore Duo.

Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'une glace, redoutant l'image qu'il allait y voir… 

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

… fut le hurlement qui retentit dans toute la grande maison pendant de longues et interminables secondes. [3]

@@@@@@@@@@

- Mademoiselle Peacecraft…

- Plus tard, j'ai pas le temps !

Les domestiques médusés virent passer une Réléna furieuse et d'allure bien peu princière devant eux. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, héla sa limousine et disparut dans un crissement de roues. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans une boutique à la mode tandis que son chauffeur en état de choc partait en direction du garage le plus proche. Deux heures plus tard, la limousine réapparut, d'une magnifique couleur noire. Le chauffeur en descendit en aida une jeune fille à charger dans la malle un nombre impressionnant de paquets. 

La même limousine fut aperçue quelques minutes plus tard, stationnant devant le salon d'un coiffeur visagiste de luxe. Une personne franchit la porte au bout de plusieurs heures et embarqua, ponctuant son départ d'un claquement de portière sec. 

Une fois installée à l'arrière de la voiture, celle-ci arracha un bout de papier de son agenda et gribouilla quelque chose avant de le tendre au chauffeur.

- A cette adresse, et que ça saute !

- Bien mademoiselle, répondit poliment celui-ci, un peu choqué tout de même.

- Roh, ça va hein, y en a marre maintenant, tu vas pas passer ta vie à me lécher les pieds non plus ?! La prochaine fois, si tu me tutoie pas ou que tu t'avises de me resservir du « oui mademoiselle » ou du « bien mademoiselle », ou une autre connerie du genre, je te vire, c'est clair ?!

- … Heu… O.. Oui… 

Encore heureux qu'il se soit arrêté à temps, il avait failli rajouter « mademoiselle »… 

@@@@@@@@@@

… Ding Dong !!

…… Ding Dong !!

……… Ding Dong !! [4]

- Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de s'exciter sur la sonnette, marmonna Wufei en se levant à regrets du canapé où il était bien tranquillement en train de regarder la télé… et de tripoter un peu sa femme aussi… 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il tomba soudain en arrêt devant une jeune femme, toute de cuir vêtue, extrêmement sexy, avec de longues boules auburn lui tombant aux épaules, encadrant son fin visage aux grands yeux bleus mis en valeur par un maquillage discret. 

- Fei fei !!! Il faut absolument que je le voie !!! commença-t-elle en tentant d'entrer en force malgré le bras musclé qui lui barrait le passage.

- Hu ? fit très intelligemment l'asiatique. 

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix venant de derrière.

- Sallyyyyyyyyyyyy !!! s'époumona la jeune fille, dis à ton mari de me laisser rentrer, il faut que je voie Heero !!

La doctoresse arriva derrière son époux et observa avec curiosité cette jeune femme qui trépignait sur le pas de la porte et qui semblait très bien les connaître, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vue… Cependant, après quelques secondes de réflexion, son visage lui semblait vaguement familier… Soudain, ce fut la révélation. Sally poussa un cri suraigu en claquant la porte au nez de leur visiteuse de manière fort peu bien élevée. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda Quatre en accourrant, affolé par tant de cris. 

- C'est justement ce que j'allais lui demander, répondit calmement Wufei en fixant sa femme d'un air inquiet. 

- Vous, vous… Elle… C'est… , commença la doctoresse sans arriver à aligner deux mots.

- Oui…. C'est… l'encouragea Hilde, à peine arrivée suivie de Florent en train de se rhabiller un tant soit peu.

- C'EST RELENA !!!!!!!!!!!!! finit par cracher Sally, à moitié étouffée.

- Quoi ?! rugit Hilde en se précipitant vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à le volée et s'apprêtait à mettre une droite monumentale à l'importune quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par une main ferme autour de son poignet qui retourna la situation en une fraction de seconde, laissant l'allemande à genoux et le souffle court.

- Hé ho ! Ça va oui ?! protesta la nouvelle arrivante que Sally avait identifiée comme étant Relena. On va peut-être pas passer la journée sur la pas de la porte ?! Où est Heero, il faut que je le voie d'urg… 

La jeune fille s'interrompit. Celui qu'elle cherchait se tenait debout au pied de d'escalier et la regardait sans aucune expression particulière sur le visage.

- Heero, souffle-t-elle, oubliant tout le reste.

Hilde en profita pour s'échapper et retourner auprès de son petit ami ,celui-ci semblant bien décidé à refaire la tête au carré à leur visiteuse. Cependant, personne n'osait bouger. Quatre s'appuyait à son amant, une main crispée sur son cœur. Cet instant avait quelque chose d'étrange.

- Heero, répéta la jeune fille en s'avançant lentement dans la pièce sans que personne ne cherche à l'en empêcher cette fois.

Lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre du japonais, les yeux de celui-ci s'animèrent brusquement d'une flamme d'acier froid et il se rua sur l'arrivante en sortant un couteau, le couteau de Duo. Le choc les fit tout deux plonger sur le sol. 

Il allait la tuer. Pour de vrai cette fois… 

Wufei et Trowa allaient se précipiter pour stopper leur ami avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable [5] quand leur ami se figea.

Heero était à cheval sur le corps de la jeune fille, le couteau contre sa gorge, celle-ci n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour se défendre, quand soudain… il ferma les yeux, se pencha sur elle, lentement, jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres, et y déposa un léger baiser.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour balancer son couteau au travers de la pièce, se pencher à nouveau sur le corps allongé sous lui et l'étreindre du plus fort qu'il put…. Le tout sous le regard abasourdi de tous les autres spectateurs, sauf Quatre qui choisit ce moment pour s'évanouir. [6]

@@@@@@@@@@

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bronx bordel de merde ?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pas la peine de hurler, Hilde bébé, la supplia Florent en débouchant ses oreilles.

Heero était déboussolé (qui que quoi où comment ?), Quatre revenait à peine à lui dans les bras d'un Trowa surpris au dernier degré (et pour preuve, il avait un sourcil levé !), Hilde faisait une crise de nerfs [7] (en tapant sur Florent), Sally se cachait derrière Wufei, lequel se contentait de fixer le scène d'un air Z'ébahi la bouche ouverte et l'œil vitreux, et… Relena (enfin, si on peut dire vu la façon dont elle était fringuée) se tenait au milieu de tout ce beau monde, tortillant nerveusement une de ses mèches bouclées entre ses doigts. 

- Hilde, commença la jeune fille, heu…. Comment dire ça en peu de mots… En gros, j'ai fait chier Relena tellement bien en hantant sa maison qu'elle a fini par se repentir et elle a voulu réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait et… MES SUPERIEURS SONT DES ENFOIRES !!!! … hem, bref, ils m'ont ramené mais dans le corps de cette pouffiasse et… ben me voilà quoi…

- DUO ?!?!?!?!?!!!! beugla l'allemande en s'étouffant à moitié.

- Ben oui, tu t'attendais à qui ?

- Vu ton physique, moi j'aurais dit Relena ! 

- Merci Fei, j'apprécie… je parle quand même pas comme elle -_-°

- Faut dire que… commença Sally, pour s'excuser de sa méprise.

- C'est bon, te casse pas la tête 'Ly, j'ai eu la même réaction en me voyant dans le miroir… j'ai foncé dedans pour la buter et je me suis bouffé la vitre en pleine face. 

Ce trait d'humour eut l'heureux effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, tout le monde étant sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs. 

Surtout Heero.

Alors que la situation commençait à dégénérer, tout le monde posant un flot de questions ininterrompu et Hilde admirant le fringues de Relena… heu Duo enfin, bref, z'avez compris quoi ! Quatre estima qu'il étant temps de laisser deux personnes en tête à tête, histoire qu'ils discutent un peu…

La porte se referma, laissant un silence tendu dans le salon.

- Heu, Heero… 

Le japonais n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heures, dévisageant ce corps qu'il avait tant haï évoluer devant lui. C'était étrange, il bougeait d'une façon qui ne cessait de lui rappeler Duo, son Duo… Un léger déhanché, ce léger balancement de hanches qui lui avait fait tourné la tête, une pose un peu campée, les mains sur les hanches… 

Toujours silencieux, il releva les yeux vers le visage qui avait hanté ses jours et ses cauchemars durant son séjour entre les murs de l'institut. Ce n'était plus tout à fait le même à bien y regarder… Déjà, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux avec cette couleur lumineuse à mille lieux du blond fadasse habituel y faisait quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça… peut-être ses traits étaient-ils un peu plus… doux ? Ou alors ce léger éclat violet dans ses yeux ? 

Au niveau vêtements, on ne pouvait plus reconnaître Relena, c'était impossible. Pas avec un pantalon de cuir noir moulant prolongé par des bottes à talons hauts et avec la veste assortie s'ouvrant sur un haut rouge sang des plus décolletés, savamment mis en valeur pas un soutient-gorge pigeonnant.  

Heero se secoua brusquement. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à mater la Peacecraft ?!!!! 

Il releva les yeux et son regard croisa celui, anxieux de la jeune fille.  

- Heero, je sais que c'est pas facile à admettre, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Mais le japonais ne la laissa pas finir. Il posa brusquement un doigts sur ses lèvres, l'arrêtant dans son élan, ferma les yeux avant de se pencher sur elle est de remplacer son index par ses lèvres. 

- Chh, ne dit rien Duo. 

- Mais… 

- Je vois ton âme, murmura l'ex-pilote à son oreille, gardant toujours les yeux fermés. 

Duo n'en demanda pas plus. Il referma ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. 

Ils allaient devoir traverser encore bien des embûches, à commencer par s'habituer l'un comme l'autre à ce nouveau corps, histoire que Heero ne le tue pas un matin en se réveillant ou alors au sortir d'un cauchemar en croyant avoir affaire à Relena.[8]

Tout cela, il en était conscient, mais peu lui importait, ils avaient reçu une seconde chance…

Owari !!!!!!

Akasha : Contente mouah !!!!

Calliope : Aaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk………

Ak : Vi ?

Calliope : NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE BORDEL DE DIEUX !!!!!!! OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUU !!!! Je t'avais formellement interdit de faire cet épilogue !!!! C'est MON fic, TTTT_____TTTT !!!

Duo : Pour une fois, j'approuve !

Ak : Beuh ? é_è ça vous plait pas ? T_T

Duo&Heero : NAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!

Ak : Mais, mais... Enfin, c'est marrant quoi… et en plus faut voir les avantages…

Duo : QUELS avantages ?!!!

Ak : Ben, premièrement, t'es plus mort, ça évitera à Heero de virer nécrophile, deuxièmement, Relena est plus là pour vous faire chier, troisièmement, les lemons sous forme ectoplasmique, ça va un moment, mais là, c'est fini ^^ , quatrièmement, vous héritez de la fortune de Relena, et cinquièmement,  vous allez pouvoir avoir des enfants !!! ^______^ Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que c'est cruel pour Heero de devoir se taper le corps de Relena mais bon, on peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière en même temps !

Calliope : Ça change rien, t'avais quand même pas le droit ! *boude*

Ak : Beuh, coupine, fait pas la tête, c'était pour toi que je l'ai fait… é_è ……… P'tain, c'est pas vrai, je sais plus sur quel pied danser avec elle ! Elle est dans sa mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ?!!! è_é 

Calliope : Même pas vrai d'aboreuh ça fait deux mois que j'y suis plus…. Mais je t'en veux à mort…

Duo&Heero : Et c'est rien comparé à ce qu'on te réserve !!!

Calliope : Je t'en veux à mort… parce que 1) Tu avais juré devant le dieu du cinéma de privilégier ton concours d'entrée par rapport à l'écriture de tes fics. 2) Parce que c'est pas un épilogue happy et 3) Parce qu'il est GÉÉÉÉÉÉNIAAAAAAAAAAL !!!!!!!! 

Duo&Heero *comme deux ronds de flancs* : Gné ÔoÔ

Calliope *mode discrète* : Hey Ak… look ! Ils ressemblent vraiment à un pokémon avec cette tête-là, et plus précisément à un LIPPOUTI ! Et tu sais quelle est son attaque spéciale ?

Ak *profondément désespérée* : Non, mais dit toujours, je mourrais moins conne !

Calliope : L'attaque GROS BISOUS… Mais pour ça faut qu'il ait de l'expérience !!!!!

Ak&Calliope : PTDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!

  


* * *

[1]  Effectivement, ça c'est du happy… 

[2]  Vous voulez pas savoir, non non, vous voulez vraiment pas… beurk

[3] Et là, tout le monde : elle va oser ? Non, elle va pas oser… Elle peut pas…  Duo : Tu peux pas quoi ?!  Ak : Tu crois peut-être que je vais te le dire !

[4]  Calliope en train de sonner à ma porte… tout un poème

[5]  Tuer Relena pourrait être une bonne chose pour l'humanité, certes, mais ce serait con qu'Heero aille en prison à cause de ça vous trouvez pas ?

[6]  Ben vi, j'ai osé ! ^_____________________^  et j'en suis fière!  Duo : Y a pas de doute, elle est franchement atteinte là… 

[7]  Après avoir vu Heero embrasser Relena, ça peut se comprendre !

[8]  Ça deviendrait problématique pour le ressusciter là… Et puis je le vois bien dans le genre Heero qui le tue en croyant que c'était Relena et qui se suicide après… Ché bôôôôô !!! 


End file.
